Le deuil d'un viol
by Daw-Set
Summary: Le jour de l'enterrement de Cedric Diggory, tout Poudlard est là. Même Malefoy, même Snape. Mais pas Théodore. Pourquoi ? Severus fait tout pour le savoir en questionnant son élève. Mais de la simple conversation cordiale, tout aboutira à un fulgurant baiser, en passant par d'horribles confessions. Slash, mention d'un viol !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un petit slash sans prétention, écrit à la fin d'une journée un peu pourrie !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K ROWLING, of course !

Bonne lecture, enfin j'espère !

Chapitre I : Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagé…

Le ciel était gris.

Un gris sinistre.

Un gris de tombe.

Cela se prêtait aux évènements, puisque ce jour-là on enterrait Cedric Diggory.

Il avait seulement dix-sept ans.

Dix-sept.

Un nombre premier si banal.

On aurait pu croire qu'il atteindrait la centaine, fort comme il était.

Et pourtant, mort à dix-sept ans.

Sans diplôme autre que ses BUSEs.

Sans avoir dégrafer un soutien-gorge.

Dix-sept ans.

C'était pour ces raisons que ce drame avait attiré beaucoup de compassion.

Tout Poudlard était là.

Malefoy et les Serpentard étaient là.

Roger Davies qui convoitait Cho Chang depuis des mois était là.

Severus Snape qui n'avait jamais assisté à un enterrement autre que celui de Lily était là.

Mais pas Théodore Nott.

..TNSS~TNSS~TNSS...

Blaise Zabini fouillait la foule du regard. Où était Théo ? Ce dernier avait disparu le soir de l'annonce de la mort de Diggory. La dernière fois que Blaise l'avait vu, il était dans une salle abandonnée du septième, enfermé dans l'univers impitoyable d'un livre de Magie Noire.

"Drago, murmura le Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Fit le blond, une expression froide sur son visage.

-Tu sais où est Théodore ?

Drago chercha des yeux durant quelques secondes et haussa les épaules.

-Demande à Snape, il sait tout"

Blaise considéra un instant cette idée. En effet, Snape savait toujours répondre aux questions. Mais il risquait de manquer la Cérémonie s'il cherchait d'abord le sombre professeur. Diggory lui était indifférent mais c'était une question d'honneur.

Le jeune homme trouva rapidement Snape et le rejoignit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Zabini ? Murmura l'homme. Le convoi va bientôt se mettre en marche…

-Savez-vous où est Théodore, Monsieur ? Demanda Blaise à voix basse.

Snape vrilla la foule des yeux puis secoua très légèrement la tête.

-Je vais le chercher, je ne tiens pas à assister à la mise en terre, répondit-il. Restez avec Mr Malefoy et gardez la tête haute.

-Oui, Monsieur" répondit Blaise.

Le jeune homme retourna à sa place tandis que Snape faisait discrètement demi-tour. Il fendit la foule sans faire cas des grognements des élèves et atteint la porte du château. La hall était désert mais Snape savait d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire. Théodore Nott l'intriguait beaucoup. Il était très attiré par la magie Noire, mais aucunement par le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Il se taisait, irrémédiablement silencieux en toutes circonstances. C'était un vrai Serpentard, ne parlant que lorsque nécessaire, faisant tout à profit. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Severus devait s'avouer que le jeune homme était très attirant, malgré ses quinze ans récents.

Severus s'arrêta. Il avait un très bon odorat et l'odeur qui arrivait à lui était très reconnaissable. Une odeur délicieuse qui lui rappelait à la fois la couleur délicatement ensommeillée de l'aube, les effluves dangereuses de la Magie Noire et la douce félicité que l'on éprouve la veille de Noël, lorsque l'on attend avec engourdissement que l'horloge indique minuit.

Cette odeur guida Severus jusqu'à la porte close d'une salle depuis longtemps désaffectée du quatrième étage. Il n'y avait qu'un sortilège de verrouillage mineur que Severus défit d'un coup de baguette. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans la salle. Un garçon, de taille moyenne, plutôt robuste. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun très foncé, presque noir, et des yeux que Severus avaient toujours admiré. Des yeux bleus, très doux, perçants. Théodore était debout face au tableau et écrivait ce qui ressemblait à des calculs d'Arithmancie.

Severus ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas. Il savait que le garçon l'avait entendu, mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas.

"Je n'ai jamais vu cette équation, dit le sombre professeur d'une voix basse en s'appuyant d'une main sur une table, l'autre main dans la poche. Pour quoi est-elle utilisée ?

-Il s'agit d'un lubrifiant, répliqua Théodore d'une voix égale. Aucune marque ne me convient pour la position du Kelpy* et pourtant je les ai toutes essayées…

-Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi, rétorqua Severus en haussant un sourcil. Je vous pensais moins… direct"

Théodore ne répondit pas. Il rajouta une racine carrée à l'équation et laissa le calcul comme il était pour en continuer un autre plus bas.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'enterrement ? Questionna Severus. Même Crabbe et Goyle y sont !

-Ces deux gorilles pensent encore que le seul coup qu'ils pourraient tirer se trouve à un enterrement. Vous comprenez, l'émotion de la mort subite, les hormones…

-Vous évitez ma question. Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Dit Severus, amusé par la réponse et intrigué par le comportement.

-Je dois terminer mon calcul, répondit Théodore en rajoutant une ligne de nombre négatif.

-Vous le terminerez plus tard, dit Severus, agacé.

-Interrompriez-vous un sort pendant que vous le prononcer ? Laisseriez-vous une potion sans surveillance au beau milieu de sa préparation ?

-Non, parce qu'il y aurait une réaction incomplète et je ne me risquerai pas à faire sauter le château.

-Considérez que je fais le nécessaire pour sauter autre chose que le château" marmonna Théodore en résolvant une autre ligne.

Il encadra le résultat et fit une flèche en direction d'un autre calcul.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'enterrement, Nott ? Répéta Severus. Votre ami Zabini y est !

-Evidemment qu'il y est ! Répliqua Théodore. C'est un Serpentard, il a de l'honneur !

-Vous en êtes également, pourquoi ne pas conserver _votre_ honneur ?

Théodore stoppa sa craie pendant qu'il remplissait une fraction.

-Je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps, murmura-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Severus en s'approchant. Il avait entendu, mais n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Je n'ai plus d'honneur depuis un certain temps"

Severus décrocha de l'instant présent. Il se revoyait à quinze ans, face à Dumbledore, hurlant qu'il avait perdu toute sa décence quelques années plus tôt, quand son père l'avait violé.

"J'ai plus tendance à croire que vous refusez d'en avoir, dit Severus d'une voix douce à son élève. Les enfants de Sang-Pur qui ne prône pas la Suprématie du Sang sont souvent sujet à cela.

-J'ai plus tendance à croire que votre rôle de directeur de maison vous donne une fausse généralité des élèves de Serpentard, répliqua Théodore en posant sa craie sur le bord du tableau.

-De quoi parlez-vous dans ce cas ? demanda Severus.

-Vous ne comprendriez pas.

-Alors expliquez-moi, ordonna Severus en croisant les bras. J'ai tout mon temps"

Pour la première fois, Théodore se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

"Je ne suis pas un de ces hypocrites qui font semblant de compatir au malheur des Diggory, ni un de ces abrutis de Poufsouffle mélodramatiques qui pleurent leur héros, et encore moins un de ces crétins qui s'attristent de la mort d'un garçon comme Diggory simplement parce qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, qu'il était honnête et qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir"

Ce fut la plus longue phrase que Théodore Nott eut jamais dit dans sa vie. Severus en resta scotché et dit :

"Vous êtes un Serpentard, Nott !

-C'est peut-être là le problème, finalement. Je ne l'avais pas été, je serai devant la tombe de Diggory, à faire semblant de pleurer ou peut-être même à pleurer véritablement.

-En quoi votre situation de Serpentard influence-t-elle votre choix d'être présent ou non à tenir la main d'un Poufsouffle pour le réconforter ?

-Alors peut-être que réparti dans une autre maison j'aurais eut le même comportement. Peut-être que ma considération à l'égard de Cedric Diggory aurait été la même ! Je n'en sais rien, j'ai été réparti à Serpentard !" Asséna Théodore d'une voix calme.

Severus ne comprenait plus rien. Il décida donc de résoudre un premier calcul.

"Quel est le problème, Nott ? Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Diggory ? ou qu'il s'agisse d'un enterrement ?

Théodore ne cilla pas et fixa son professeur. Il dit :

-C'est Diggory le problème.

-Parlez, Nott ! S'énerva Severus. Je ne peux pas procéder comme un stupide Serdaigle et poser une à une les questions ! Je ne peux pas deviner comme ces andouilles de Poufsouffle, ni patienter et vous soustraire les réponses petit à petit comme le ferait le Serpentard que je suis d'habitude ! Je ne peux qu'agir en Gryffondor, comme un demeuré, parce que vous ne voulez rien me dire !"

Severus se tut, à bout de souffle et constata que Théodore avait fermé ces yeux.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Nott ? Redemanda Severus. Parlez-moi ! Quel est le problème ?

Théodore rouvrit ses yeux et répondit enfin :

-Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagé…"

...NTSS~NTSS~NTSS...

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.

Enjoy yourself !

Chapitre II : Je peux vous raconter une histoire ?

Severus resta immobile.

"Soulagé ? Répéta-t-il. Soulagé de quoi ? De la mort de Diggory ?

Il y eut un moment où absolument rien ne bougea dans la pièce. Puis Théodore répondit :

-Oui"

Severus clignades yeux et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi diable ce Serpentard si calme était-il soulagé de la _mort_ d'un de ses condisciples ?

"Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en allongeant sa phrase.

Le visage de Théodore devint crispé, comme s'il se rappelait de souvenirs affreux.

-Je peux vous raconter une histoire ? Demanda-t-il à son professeur.

-Allez-y"

Théodore se passa une main sur le visage. C'était la première fois que Severus le voyait dans cet état. Et Théodore commença d'une voix troublée :

"Quand j'étais en deuxième année, aux alentours de Noël, j'allais tous les jours à la bibliothèque, pour tuer le temps. Un soir, je séchais un peu sur un devoir de botanique. Et ce type est venu me voir, tout souriant, tout gentil, et m'a proposé de l'aide. Je n'avais rien contre, alors j'ai accepté. Il m'a un peu aidé et puis il est parti. Puis tous les jours, il venait et on travaillait un peu ensemble…"

Severus avait du mal à imaginer Théodore travaillant avec quelqu'un, et encore plus de mal à deviner l'issue de l'histoire.

"Des fois, il me parlait un peu de ses copines qu'il avait. Ca me gonflait un peu ses histoires d'amourettes alors j'écoutais pas trop mais bon, je restais poli parce que sinon je chutais dans le « Désolant » dans certaines matières…"

Voilà un Serpentard ! Pensa Severus avec fierté.

"Puis un jour, il m'a dit qu'il aurait bien voulu tenter avec un mec mais qu'il ne connaissait personne de gay dans son entourage. Moi, comme à l'habitude, je me la suis fermée, parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire et puis j'avais que douze ans, quand même ! Alors il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà couché avec une fille…"

À douze ans ? Pensa Severus.

"Je lui ai dit non et il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà couché avec un mec, cette fois ! Alors je lui ai encore dit non et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'apprendre si je voulais"

Severus commençais à comprendre…

"Alors je lui ai dit que "non, merci, je m'en passerai", mais il a insisté et puis il est devenu franchement agaçant, à me suivre partout pour me faire des propositions de culs. Je l'évitais le plus possible et j'avais même arrêté d'aller à la bibliothèque. Mais un jour, il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé avec un copain à lui, mais qu'il était déjà en manque. Alors j'ai essayé de partir, mais il m'a suivi jusqu'à la salle commune en me harcelant, puis il m'a jeté un sort et m'a amené dans une salle que je n'avais jamais vue, au septième étage…"

La salle sur demande, naturellement, pensa amèrement Severus, qui avait déjà compris la suite.

"Il a verrouillé la salle et un lit est apparu. J'avais déjà compris ce qui allait se passer alors j'ai essayé de partir mais la porte était vraiment fermée. Il m'a jeté sur le lit et là…"

La voix de Théodore était sur le point de se briser. Il arrêta de parler mais Severus n'eut pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre l'équation. Il s'approcha du garçon et l'attira doucement à lui. Théodore lui arrivait à l'épaule et se calla contre, laissant un flot de larmes de déverser sur un Severus presque paniqué. Il n'avait jamais réconforté personne, comme s'y prendre ?! Mais il resta calme et serra Théodore à lui. Le garçon n'avait jamais pleuré, même ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pleuré.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir, Nott ? J'aurais pu…

-Effacer tout ça ? Je ne pense pas" fit la voix de Théodore.

Il avait déjà arrêté de pleurer et il se décolla de son enseignant. Ses yeux étaient rougis.

"Je ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole après ça, murmura-t-il.

-C'est compréhensible. Est-ce que Zabini l'a su ?

Etonnement, Théodore ricana.

-Blaise ? Il a hurlé quand il a appris que j'étais gay alors je n'imagine pas sa réaction en apprenant que j'ai été… violé"

"Vous êtes gay ? Questionna Severus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette information le laissait un peu joyeux.

-Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? Interrogea Théodore, franchement étonné. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour.

-Pour quoi ? Demanda Severus, peu sûr de comprendre.

Théodore eut un sourire et dit :

-Et ça non plus vous ne le saviez pas ? Par Morgane, mais vous êtes aveugle ?

-De quoi parlez-vous, Nott ?

-Blaise m'a toujours dit que ça crevait les yeux ! Continua Théodore, stupéfait._ Même Goyle l'a remarqué !"_

Severus haussa les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

"Soyez plus clair, Nott !

-Je vous aime" lâcha Théodore, d'un ton calme et neutre.

Il se retourna et se remit à écrire très vite des calculs. Severus resta planté là, comme un con.

"Vous… Vous quoi ?

-Je vous aime, répéta Théodore.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi !"

"Je vous aime ! Hurla soudain Théodore, comme si cette phrase était un pansement à arracher. J'ai envie de vous parler, de vous embrasser ! Quand je ferme les yeux le soir je vous voie dans des poses très peu conventionnelles ! Quand je me réveille, le matin, mes draps sont trempés de sperme ! Je déteste aller en cours de potions parce que je bande rien qu'en voyant votre cape voler ! J'ai envie de vous coincer dans un couloir, d'arracher votre robe de croque-mort, de déchiqueter la moindre parcelle de vêtement qui couvre votre corps ! J'ai envie de vous mordre sauvagement la peau, de vous faire subir tant de délices que vous me supplieriez de vous posséder à l'instant même ! Je…"

Théodore ne put en dire plus. Severus lui avait attrapé l'épaule et l'avait retourné pour l'embrasser violemment. C'était un baiser sauvage, brutal, plein de désir et de frustration. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent, les lèvres rouges.

Dans un accord tacite, tous deux s'assirent contre le mur, les genoux repliés, les mains posées dessus.

"Je vous aime, dit simplement Théodore.

-Je sais" répondit Severus.

Il y eut un silence.

"Diggory est mort, ajouta Théodore.

-C'est bien que vous le sachiez"

Tous deux restèrent ainsi, dans un silence incroyablement total. Aucune parole n'était utile. Severus se sentit bien, tout simplement. Il avait mis un mot sur le sentiment qui le taraudait depuis que le jeune homme était revenu à Poudlard en Septembre.

Théodore avait l'esprit léger, pour la première fois depuis le viol. Il avait fait son « deuil ».

...TNSS~TNSS~TNSS...

Voilà voilà ! Ca vous a plu ?


	3. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

Vous êtes peu à avoir lu ma fiction mais la seule review que j'ai reçu m'a fait chaud au coeur, merci beaucoup.

Je voulais simplement dire que j'ai finalement décidé de faire quelques chapitres de plus pour découvrir un peu plus l'histoire d'amour de Théodore et Severus. Cela va sans dire qu'il y aura des moments tristes, notamment avec la mort de Severus.

Je rajouterai ces quelques chapitres quoi qu'il arrive mais j'aurai voulu savoir si ça en valait vraiment la peine. La seule récompense d'un auteur est la critique de ses lecteurs. Rien ne vous y oblige mais même un mot peu peut nous assurer que ce que l'on a écrit ne sera pas vain.

_Daw-Set_


	4. Chapter 3

Comme j'ai vu que vous répondiez favorablement à mon message, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui. Il ne concerne pas vraiment le couple mais nous informe un peu sur la situation de Théodore. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Mais tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews guest :

Stef : Merci pour ta review ! ; ) Ca change un peu des HP/SS ou des HP/DM, c'est vrai. Encore merci !

Sarah : Merci pour ton petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir !

Merci aux autres pour avoir laissé des reviews. Normalement, je vous ai répondu. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou même en favoris.

Chapitre III : Rendez-vous chez le Maître

Un grand portail de fer froid se dressait à travers la brume grise qui environnait le manoir Jedusor de Little Angleton. À elle seule, l'imposante bâtisse occupait presque un quart du village. C'était là que les fidèles de Lord Voldemort se réunissaient avec leur Maître. C'était là qu'il devait aller, songea Théodore avec amertume.

Théodore sortit délicatement sa baguette magique de sa poche et en tapota légèrement le cadenas du portail. Un petit déclic trancha le silence pesant et un grincement sinistre indiqua au jeune homme que le portail s'ouvrait. Son père n'était pas avec lui. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il. Meterius Nott n'avait jamais fait office de figure paternelle auprès de son fils, et ce n'était pas parce que ce dernier se ferait marquer qu'il allait le devenir.

Un chemin tortueux le mena jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir et Théodore ouvrit la porte d'ébène. Le hall était gigantesque, mais sombre. Les quelques meubles d'ornements qui y reposaient étaient droits et rigides, comme s'ils étaient animés d'un mépris qui leur était propre.

Une petite porte en ogive, semblable à l'entrée d'une cellule de prison, attira naturellement l'attention de Théodore qui se souvint des paroles de son père. « Une petite porte en bois noir, avec une poignée rouillée en forme de serpent ». Théodore retint un ricanement qui aurait beaucoup déplut au propriétaire des lieux.

Le jeune homme redressa son dos, bien droit, et épousseta d'un geste sec son épaule. Il était habillé d'une cape et d'une robe de sorcier noire, tel était le désir du Maître. Théodore réduisit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de la petite porte et l'ouvrit sans frapper, comme lui avait indiqué son père.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était aussi obscure que le hall, et probablement comme toutes les autres salles du manoir. Théodore referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança de deux pas. Une longue table de bois brut réunissait une vingtaine de personnes. Tout au bout, assit sur un trône recouvert de velours émeraude, Lord Voldemort présidait silencieusement l'assemblée.

-Tiens, fit le Maître dans une voix douce et amusée. Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Nott qui se joint à nous ?

-Veuillez excuser mon retard, Maître, murmura Théodore de la voix grave et rocailleuse que lui avait léguée son père.

Voldemort eut un rire froid et dit :

-Maître ? Je ne suis pas encore le tien, Théodore, mais il est réjouissant de savoir que tu me reconnais déjà en tant que tel. Assied-toi donc à côté de Drago.

Drago Malefoy était assis à droite de son père, tentant de contenir ses tremblements. Il y avait un siège libre entre lui et Blaise Zabini qui, lui, était parfaitement calme, ayant appris dès son plus jeune âge à ne montrer que dédain et froideur.

Théodore s'installa en silence et regarda droit devant lui, imitant ses voisins de table. Une des règles de ces réunions était de regarder le moins possible ses collègues.

-Bien, fit Voldemort. À présent que vous êtes tous là, la réunion peut commencer. Nous avons aujourd'hui cinq jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, prêts à devenir Mangemort. Ils vont recevoir dès maintenant la Marque des Ténèbres, celle que vous avez tous reçue le jour de votre première réunion. Jeunes gens, levez-vous !

Théodore repoussa lentement sa chaise et se leva avec dignité. Drago, Blaise, Florian Turner et Carter Dawson l'imitèrent aussitôt.

-Crabbe et Goyle fils seront marqués durant les fêtes de fin d'année, tout comme les quelques adultes qui se sont ralliés à notre noble cause, chers amis !

Il était typiquement Serpentard, pensa Théodore, d'amadouer ses clients en leur faisant croire que les liens entre bénéficiaires étaient familiaux.

-Commençons par Mr Turner ! Proposa Voldemort en fixant Florian, qui était pâle et semblait mal à l'aise. Viens donc à moi, Florian…

Florian contourna sa chaise et la table pour venir se mettre à genoux devant le Maître.

-Ton bras gauche, Florian Turner.

Florian leva son bras en tremblant. Voldemort lui saisit et dit avec force :

-Deviens-tu mon serviteur, Florian Turner ? Jure-tu de me servir jusqu'à ta mort et d'exaucer le moindre de mes désirs ?

-Oui, murmura Florian, plus blanc que jamais.

Voldemort apposa alors sa baguette sur le bras de jeune homme et ce dernier hurla. Le même phénomène se reproduisit sur Blaise, Drago et Carter. Comme toujours, songea Théodore avec agacement, il était le dernier à être appelé.

-Et maintenant, le plus enclin à se mettre à mon service va me rejoindre.

Théodore, se sentant visé, décala légèrement sa chaise pour pouvoir passer et rejoignit la plus abjecte des créatures existantes à cette heure. Il se mit à genoux mais ne fixa pas le sol. Il savait que le Maître voulait qu'on le regarde, alors il leva ses yeux bleus et clairs et les plongea dans ceux rouges et impitoyable de Voldemort.

-Théodore Nott, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce, peux-tu me jurer que tu me serviras jusqu'à ta mort ? Que cette dernière ne se produira qu'en te sacrifiant pour moi ? Que tout ce que tu entreprendras dans ta vie ne sera guidé que par la fidélité que tu me porteras ?

Théodore ne cilla pas. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel la seule pensée qui résonna dans son esprit fut la voix de Severus qui disait à voix forte « Je ne peux qu'agir en Gryffondor, comme un demeuré, parce que vous ne voulez rien me dire ! ». Cette réplique faillit lui arracher un sourire mais il n'osa pas ici. À la place, il ouvrit imperceptiblement les lèvres et un seul mot lui échappa.

-Oui.

Les yeux fixés sur son Maître, il sentit à peine ce dernier remonter la manche de son bras gauche et l'extrémité de la baguette blanche se poser son sa peau. Une douleur aiguë lui parcouru le bras, et tout le corps avec, mais Théodore ne fit pas un geste, ni ne prononça un mot. Il savait gérer la douleur, se persuader qu'elle n'était que psychologique. Sa magie agissait d'instinct et le protégeait.

Tout s'arrêta lorsque la baguette s'éloigna du bras.

-Reprend ta place, Théodore. Tu feras un bon Mangemort.

Théodore se redressa et fit demi-tour sans mot dire. Son regard croisa juste des yeux intensément noirs. Severus le regardait, impassible. Mais voilà un certain temps que Théodore avait appris à lire dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y vit fit disparaître en une seconde la pensée effroyable que Lord Voldemort venait de le marquer à jamais.

* * *

Court, n'est-ce pas ? ... Dîtes-moi votre avis.


	5. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, écrit plus vite que je ne l'espérais.

Pour Stef : Frustrant, en effet, mais tu aimeras ce chapitre, je pense. Quand à la Marque, tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre.

Merci à Mackensy et Styvane pour vos reviews. Je vous ai répondu, normalement.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre IV : Le Manoir Nott

Théodore soupira d'agacement et referma sèchement son livre. Il détestait être interrompu dans son travail. Il se retourna vivement.

« Entrez ! » lança-t-il à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et une magnifique femme entra. Cameron Dowins atteignait la quarantaine mais avait toujours la beauté qu'elle avait acquise prématurément. Une peau d'ivoire qu'elle tenait de son grand-père vampire, deux saphirs en guise d'yeux, de longs cheveux noirs et lisse qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, et des lèvres fines et rouges qui enrobaient l'attention de beaucoup d'hommes.

Théodore fixa sa mère et l'interrogea d'un regard.

-Blaise est arrivé, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il t'attend dans le hall…

-Qu'il vienne, répondit seulement Théodore.

Sa mère fit demi-tour et sorti de sa chambre. Théodore se remit face à son bureau et posa ses yeux sur son parchemin presque entièrement couvert d'encre noire. Il détestait la Botanique.

La porte se rouvrit et Blaise entra.

-Bonjour, Théodore, dit-il de sa voix chaude.

Blaise avait la faculté de paraître extrêmement furieux mais de parler avec une voix chaleureuse. Théodore sourit intérieurement et répondit :

-Salut, Blaise.

Il se leva et se laissa tomber sur son lit vert. Blaise l'imita, habitué à venir ici.

-Alors ? Fit le métis en fixant le mur de tapisseries vertes et sombres.

-Alors quoi ? Renvoya Théodore tout en sachant très bien ce que son ami voulait savoir.

-Avec Snape, ça avance ? Questionna Blaise en souriant narquoisement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma Théodore avec mauvaise foi.

-Non, c'est sûr, se moqua Blaise. C'est pas comme si tu passais ton année scolaire à le mater en cours de potions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ! Mentit effrontément Théodore.

Blaise se retourna et se mit sur le ventre, les mains croisées sous son menton, les yeux fixés sur son ami.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il doucereusement. Et quel était le regard torride que j'ai surpris entre vous après que le Maître t'ai marqué ?

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Grommela Théodore, le souvenir de la réunion encore bien présent dans son esprit.

Blaise comprit aussitôt. C'aurait été un euphémisme de dire que Théodore n'avait pas apprécié pas d'être marqué. Mais comme un peu tous le monde, son statut de fils de Mangemort l'y obligeait. Théodore, comme Drago, Carter et tous les autres, faisait évidemment parti de la liste d'apprentis Mangemort de base qui apparaissait automatiquement dans l'esprit du Maître. S'opposer à la décision de devenir fidèle serviteur alors qu'on était fils de Mangemort, c'était signer sa condamnation, être ajouté à la Liste Noire, comme le répétait souvent Florian Turner depuis qu'il avait reçu sa convocation à sa première réunion. On devenait Mangemort par excellence, pour l'Honneur de sa Famille, pour la Continuité de la Tradition.

-Tu sors avec lui, non ? Questionna Blaise en revenant au sujet initial.

Théodore répondit juste :

-On s'est seulement embrassé, ça ne veut rien dire…

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? S'exclama Blaise en se redressant soudainement.

Théodore sut qu'il allait avoir le droit à une interrogation en bonne et due forme. Blaise était pire que Pansy quand on lui parlait d'histoire d'amour.

-Oui, on s'est embrassé, répéta Théodore avec résignation.

-Quand ça ? Interrogea Blaise, surexcité.

-Pendant l'enterrement… Soupira Théodore.

-De Diggory ?

-Oui, de Diggory ! Répondit Théodore, agacé par tous les souvenirs.

L'expression de Blaise était indescriptible. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

-J'ai juste dit à Snape que je ne savais pas où tu étais, dit lentement Blaise, et vous en êtes venus à vous rouler une galoche ?

Théodore ricana et dit :

-Si tu savais tout ce qui c'est passé entre temps…

-Raconte ! Ordonna Blaise en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Théodore refusa d'un signe de tête. Parler de son viol avait suffisamment était difficile face à Severus, pas la peine d'en informer Blaise également. S'il le disait à Blaise, Blaise le dirait à Drago, qui le dirait à Pansy, qui s'empresserait de le faire savoir à Daphné, qui à son tour raconterait tout à Jamie sa petite amie, cette dernière en informerait ses copains de Serdaigle, qui en parlerait à leurs amis les Poufsouffle, qui l'annonceraient eux-mêmes à leurs frères les Gryffondor, qui finiraient par cracher le morceau aux Serpentard, qui l'apprendraient aux professeurs, qui l'annonceraient à Dumbledore, qui viendrait voir Théodore en personne pour lui témoigner son soutien et pour excuser Diggory en disant qu'il était soumis à l'Imperium ce soir-là.

-Oh vas-y, raconte, supplia Blaise, les mains jointes.

-Quand tous les professeurs actuels de cette école seront morts, trancha Théodore, certain d'être tranquille pendant un moment.

Flitwick et Chourave enseignait depuis un certain temps, donc ils ne tarderaient pas à rendre l'âme, mais Sinistra et Vector étaient plutôt jeunes, Burbage, celle qui enseignait l'Etude des Moldus, avait seulement la quarantaine, Binns était déjà mort, McGonagall n'en avait plus pour longtemps et Severus était encore jeune. Quant à Dumbledore, pensa Théodore en souriant d'un air suffisant, il nous enterrerait tous !

-Tous les professeurs ? S'exclama Blaise, outré. Alors que je suis ton ami ! Ton confident ! Ton plus fidèle amant !

-Amant ? Répéta Théodore, ironique. Je ne te savais pas ainsi intéresser par mon incroyable personne ! J'en suis très flatté, crois-le bien.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Théo ! Supplia Blaise. Tu peux pas me faire ça à moi !

-Faut croire que si, asséna Théodore.

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante le prit dans son avant-bras gauche. Il l'agrippa avec sa main droite et appuya dessus pour se soulager. Remontant fébrilement sa manche sous le regard inquiet de Blaise, Théodore vit sa marque, saignante, rouge et sinistre, lui rappeler avec aigreur son avenir chagrinant.

-Ca va ? Demanda Blaise à voix basse.

-À ton avis, abruti ? Siffla méchamment Théodore, rendu teigneux plus par l'injustice que par la douleur réelle.

Blaise ne lui en tint par rigueur. Il savait que Théodore n'avait jamais voulu être marqué. Lui-même avait pâli en apprenant la nouvelle, mais plus par peur que par conviction.

La Marque était d'un rouge vif, écoeurant, inhumain. Théodore la regarda un instant avec l'envie de cracher dessus. Mais à la place, il descendit de son lit et saisit un T-shirt noir pour bander son bras. Il enroula son avant-bras dans le bout de tissu et fit un nœud improvisé mais solide. La blessure le brûlait comme s'il venait d'y mettre du sel ou de l'alcool fort.

Théodore se saisit d'une petite boîte métallique et l'ouvrit maladroitement sous l'effet de la douleur. À l'intérieur, des petites tablettes de pilules blanches s'entassaient les unes sur les autres. Théodore en prit une et en extraie deux pilules qu'il avala d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda aussitôt Blaise tandis que Théodore se rasseyait sur le lit.

-Pas tes affaires ! Répliqua sèchement ce dernier.

-Je suis ton ami, alors ça me concerne un peu, répondit Blaise avec fermeté.

-C'est un produit moldu pour calmer la douleur, lâcha Théodore qui ne se sentait pas en état de commencer un débat.

-Ah, fit juste Blaise.

Théodore prenait souvent de ces choses quand il se faisait mal. À croire que ça le soulageait, pensa Blaise.

-Pourquoi c'est obligé de faire mal ? Murmura Théodore, les larmes aux yeux. C'est insupportable !

-Ca passe toujours, répondit doucement Blaise.

La Marque faisait très mal, son père lui avait dit, mais c'était irréversible ; on ne pourrait jamais l'enlever.

La douleur finit par disparaître peu à peu tandis que les deux garçons restaient dans le silence.

-Tu as vu l'article sur Potter ? Demanda Blaise.

-Non, répondit Théodore. Ce type m'est complètement indifférent.

-Il ne te plaît pas ? Questionna Blaise, surpris.

Théodore haussa les épaules et dit :

-Physiquement il est plutôt pas mal mais pour le reste… Je ne me suis jamais intéressé au Poufsouffle et à tout ce qui s'y apparentait, donc Potter…

Blaise éclata de rire. Théodore lui accorda un sourire amusé et demanda à son tour :

-Et toi, t'en es où avec Laureen ?

Laureen Moon était une Serpentard de leur année. Elle était assez jolie, avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus en amande. Et contrairement à Pansy, elle ne s'intéressait pas trop à la mode ou aux garçons.

La peau déjà foncée de Blaise s'assombrit encore quand il se mit à rougir.

-Elle m'a envoyé une lettre le lendemain de la réunion ! Bafouilla Blaise, mal à l'aise.

Il avait un faible pour la jeune fille depuis un certain temps mais n'était jamais allé lui proposer d'être plus que des amis.

Théodore ricana encore.

-Et tu as eu des nouvelles de Daphné et Pansy ? Questionna-t-il. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre hier mais elles ne m'ont pas encore répondu.

-Pansy est aux Etats-Unis, chez son frère…

Emmett Parkinson était étudiant à Boston et avait loué un appartement là-bas, pour accéder plus facilement à l'Université des Sciences et Technologies Magiques (USTM pour les habitués).

-Et Daphné…

Blaise eut un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri.

-Elle et Jamie sont à Amsterdam pour la semaine de la Gay Pride moldue, dit-il.

Jamie était une jeune fille de Serdaigle avec qui Daphné sortait depuis un certain temps. Toutes les deux semblaient vraiment s'aimer puisque Daphné venait de braver les règles instaurées par ses _bien-aimés_ parents. Ils lui avaient interdit d'avoir une relation avec une fille et de partir du Manoir Greengrass sans leur autorisation.

« Comment est-ce qu'elles y sont allé ? Interrogea Théodore, amusée par leur attitude.

-Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais Daphné a beaucoup d'amis chez les moldus, répondit Blaise en rigolant doucement. Un copain à elle a eut son permis de conduire il y a deux mois.

Daphné se chargeait de leur faire leur éducation moldue, à Blaise et Théodore. Elle leur enseignait beaucoup de choses qui les fascinaient, notamment les engins roulants avec lesquels les moldus faisaient de très longs trajets.

-Elle y reste combien de temps ? Demanda Théodore en souriant affectueusement.

-Daphné m'a dit qu'elle s'était arrangée avec une amie qui acceptait de les héberger pendant un bout de temps. Jamie a la bénédiction de ses parents alors ce n'est pas un problème. Elles rentreront probablement pour acheter leurs fournitures et pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Théodore admirait vraiment les deux filles. Elles avaient foutu en l'air tous leurs principes pour sortir ensemble. Il aurait bien voulu partir avec elle, lui aussi.

Blaise aperçut le regard de son ami et dit :

-T'inquiète pas, Théo. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu pourras te lever en pleine Grande Salle et aller rouler un patin à Snape devant tout le monde sans que personne ne vienne le coller en tôle !

-C'est plutôt vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je me retiens de le faire, répondit Théodore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Imagine la gueule qu'il ferait si son plus fidèle Mangemort se tapait un petit mec !

-Je ne saisis pas, fit Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est contre les Nés-Moldus, expliqua Théodore, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne serait pas contre les gays ?

Blaise éclata de rire et dit :

-Tu penses qu'il est hétéro ?

-Je pense surtout qu'il est aussi frigide que McGonagall dans ses meilleurs jours, se moqua Théodore.

Blaise s'écroula de rire et ne s'arrêta plus pendant cinq minutes. Chaque fois qu'il se calmait, l'image du Maître et de McGonagall en tenue sado-maso s'imposait dans son esprit et il repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Théodore le regarda hurler de rire en souriant. Blaise finit par se calmer complètement mais de temps en temps, ses épaules se secouaient et il contenait un ricanement.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore pas mal, soulagé de se revoir après avoir reçu la même damnation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Snape ? Finit par demander Blaise.

-J'en sais rien, avoua Théodore. C'est quand même mon professeur…

-Et ? Fit Blaise.

-Je ne peux pas lui envoyer une lettre écrite à l'encre rose en signant « Je t'aime », ni venir lui causer à la fin du cours de potions comme si c'était un copain à moi, et encore moins squatter devant ses appartements le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

-Envoie-lui une lettre cordiale ! Suggéra Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dises ? S'exaspéra Théodore. « Bonjour, Monsieur ! Je voulais savoir ni nous sortions ensemble ! Pouvez-vous me renseigner à ce sujet ? Merci d'avance ! » Piailla-t-il avec la voix de Pansy quand elle venait d'apercevoir un beau garçon dans les environs.

Blaise rigola et dit :

-Pas ça, non. Mais envoie-lui juste une lettre en lui demandant comment il va, s'il passe de bonnes vacances, et tout le folklore habituel !

Théodore soupira et abdiqua. Blaise dut repartir chez lui une demi-heure plus tard. Théodore resta longuement sur son lit, avec les paroles de Blaise en mémoire.

Théodore se leva, prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit à l'encre noire :

_« Le 15 Août 1995,_

_Professeur,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre sous ordre de Blaise, qui m'a forcé à le faire. J'aurais aimé avoir de vos nouvelles plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous demander si vos vacances étaient agréables, mise à part à la dernière réunion. Mais vous comprendrez sans doute que je n'ai pas osé le faire devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_J'espère recevoir votre réponse dans peu de temps._

_Cordialement,_

_Théodore Nott »_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait lentement, Théodore ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre à un sombre corbeau. Il tenait une lettre dans son bec. Théodore la défit et lut précipitamment les quelques mots.

_« Monsieur Nott,_

_Merci pour votre lettre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir de mes élèves mais ça me change beaucoup des missives du professeur Dumbledore. Pour vous répondre, oui je vais bien, je vous remercie encore de votre sollicitude. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que mes vacances sont à envier, mais elles ne sont pas les pires que j'ai vues._

_Comment vous sentez-vous ? Je suppose que votre Marque vous fait mal. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution pour soulager la douleur mais je ne désespère pas trouver une quelconque potion._

_Je suis soulagé de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié malgré le mois et ½ qui s'est écoulé depuis notre… altercation. J'ose espérer que nous pourrons en parler en lieu sûr à Poudlard._

_J'ai entendu dire que Miss Greengrass et son amie de Serdaigle sont parties en Hollande. J'ai toujours pensé que Miss Daphné avait un caractère de Gryffondor sous ses côtés _très_ Serpentard._

_J'attends votre réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Severus Snape »_

Théodore sourit d'un air un peu bête en lisant le troisième paragraphe. Il reprit sa plume et écrivit :

_« Professeur,_

_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois autant de mots sortir de votre plume. Je m'étais habitué à de l'encre rouge et à des remarques assassines sur mes copies._

_Je me sens plutôt bien physiquement. Mon bras est un peu douloureux par moment, mais rien d'insupportable. Je feuillette souvent mes manuels d'Arithmancie et de Potions pour trouver quelques choses mais je pense que si vous n'y arrivez pas, ce n'est pas le simple étudiant que je suis qui le trouvera._

_Daphné et Jamie sont effectivement à Amsterdam pour la Gay Pride. Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de les rejoindre mais allez donc dire à mes parents que je suis gay et voyez leur tête ! Quand au caractère de Daphné, je pense surtout qu'elle est amoureuse, tout simplement, et que les Serpentard sont les gens les plus têtus que je n'ai jamais vus._

_Comment pourrais-je vous oublier après ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'enterrement de Diggory ? Je suis d'accord pour en parler, mais je dois vous dire que Blaise est au courant de la fin de notre conversation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne lui en ai pas dis plus, sinon la chaîne d'information qui en suivrait mènerait tout jusqu'à Dumbledore qui viendrait me voir pour trouver les excuses les plus pitoyables à Diggory._

_Cordialement,_

_Théodore Nott »_

Il reçut une réponse.

_« Nott,_

_Encore une remarque sur ma manière d'enseigner et je vous jure que votre moyenne de potion chutera à jamais dans le négatif._

_N'essayez même pas de me baratiner que votre bras est « un peu douloureux », ça ne marchera pas. J'ai été marqué moi aussi et je sais quelle douleur horrible s'empare de mon bras par moment. Je vous conseille bien au contraire de continuer à « feuilleter » vos livres, ça pourrai vous être utile._

_Je suis fier de Miss Daphné et Jamie. Je suppose que Miss Collins avait l'autorisation de ses parents, étant donné que son père était lui-même homosexuel lors de notre scolarité commune. Quand à votre stupide question, je _sais_ ce qu'est la Gay Pride, merci bien. Mais je pense que vos aimables parents n'aimeraient _pas_ savoir quelles sont vos attirances, je me trompe ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour le dernier paragraphe. Vous avez bien fait de le dire à Mr Zabini. Quand au déroulement de notre conversation, je vous prierai bien de ne pas le dire à votre ami. Tout finirait effectivement par remonter jusqu'à notre bien-aimé directeur._

_Il commence à se faire tard. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux interrompre cette intéressante conversation pour le moment. Passez une bonne nuit._

_Cordialement,_

_Severus Snape »_

Théodore envoya à son tour un « bonne nuit » et se coucha après s'être déshabillé.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ?


	6. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre du "Deuil d'un viol". Chapitre qui ne fait pas trop avancé la relation de Théodore et Severus mais bon, j'ai mis du temps, croyez-moi. Il a fallut que je recopie la chanson du Choixpeau, le discours de Dumbledore et celui d'Ombrage, le tout avec le livre de mon frère qui m'avait bien dit de me dépêcher pour qu'il continue à le lire ! Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Severus (en fait non, mais ça le fait quand même XD). Vous retrouverez un Théodore tout aussi réservé, une Daphné assez distraite, un Drago rieur, une Pansy d'esprit compétitif, un Severus assez dumbledorien, une Ombrage toujours aussi insupportable et un Blaise masochiste. Enfin bref, le voilà, tout frais, tout chaud, pour vous chers lecteurs !

Stef : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement ça avance. Quand à Snape mangemort convaincu, ta réponse se trouve à la fin du chapitre. J'aurai juste une question : tu es une fille ou un garçon ? Parce que "Stef" c'est assez... inderterminé. :-] À la prochaine !

Merci à Frozen Chainsaw, Mackensy et Git pour leurs agréables reviews. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, croyez-moi !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre V : Rentrée à Poudlard

Drago Malefoy s'assit sur le banc de la table des Serpentard avec la grâce et l'élégance qui le qualifiaient. Blaise Zabini s'installa à sa gauche et Pansy Parkinson à sa droite. Théodore s'assit en face de lui, avec Daphné Greengrass. Carter Dawson et Florian Turner étaient un peu plus loin, séparés d'eux par des élèves septième année. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle avaient été recalés au bout de la table par un ordre de Drago, peu désireux de devoir supporter l'exaspérante présence des deux gorilles. Tracy Davies et Laureen Moon ne faisaient pas tellement parties du groupe d'amis et avaient préféré s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table, côté hall, près d'un groupe d'élèves de seconde année particulièrement méprisants à l'égard des autres maisons.

-Qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense ? Questionna Daphné en se tordant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir la place du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Stupide Poufsouffle ! Pesta-t-elle.

Elle était assise dos au reste de la salle, ce qui ne facilitait pas la vision de la table professorale, et un très grand Poufsouffle de sixième année lui masquait la vue du professeur.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur et se déplaça très légèrement.

-C'est une petite bonne femme habillée en rose, on dirait ton père ! Répondit-il.

Il était vrai qu'Elton Greengrass n'était pas l'homme le plus viril que Drago ait jamais. C'était même le plus efféminé qu'il connaissait, à part peut-être le frère de Ernie Macmillan, un Poufsouffle de leur année.

Daphné grimaça. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle Ô combien son géniteur était alangui, féminin, et insupportablement langoureux. Et le pire était que sa femme adorait son côté « douillet ».

-Je crois qu'elle travaille au Ministère, ajouta Drago.

-C'est la sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie, dit alors Terence Higgs, l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Fudge l'a envoyé à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore ne trouvait personne pour assurer le poste.

Higgs retourna à sa discussion tandis que Blaise se frappait la tête contre le bois de la table.

-Oh putain, répétait-il. Sur qui on est encore tombé ?

Pansy éclata de rire devant l'attitude de Blaise. Daphné et Théodore se mirent à sourire et Drago répondit en comptant sur ses doigts :

-Alors on a eut : un incompétent possédé, une blondasse narcissique, un loup-garou dépressif et un ancien Auror enfermé dans sa malle et remplacé par un Mangemort éternellement dévoué à son Maître !

-Qui ne rêverait pas de ce faire tuer, renvoyer, expédier au service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, ou même séquestrer dans sa propre malle magique ? Répliqua sarcastiquement Théodore.

Drago ricana et le rire de Pansy redoubla. Mais Daphné, elle, se contentait de sourire. Blaise (qui avait relevé la tête) s'aperçut du regard un peu distrait de son amie et lança :

-Alors Miss Rebelle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les trois autres se firent aussitôt attentifs.

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Tu as le regard vide depuis tout à l'heure, répondit Blaise.

-Ah bon ? Fit Daphné, contrefaisant l'ignorance.

-Je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas tous des lumières, à cette table, fit Blaise en jetant un regard éloquent à Drago qui prit une expression faussement scandalisée, mais on est suffisamment observateur pour apercevoir ton air distrait.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, celui qu'est pas une lumière ? Fit Drago.

-C'est juste que mes parents m'ont menacée de me renier si je continuais à leur désobéir, révéla Daphné, un sourire un peu navré sur les lèvres.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu ? Questionna Théodore.

-Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, répondit Daphné.

Drago et Pansy la félicitèrent aussitôt et Blaise sourit d'un air approbateur. Théodore la regarda simplement, l'œil pétillant d'amusement.

-Et comment va Jamie ? Questionna Pansy, assez attachée à la sympathique Serdaigle.

-Elle va bien, répondit Daphné en souriant. On est rentré quelques jours avant la rentrée pour aller acheter les fournitures scolaires et ses parents ont accepté de m'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Ils sont sympas ? Demanda Blaise.

-Un peu étouffants par moments mais ce sont des gens bien.

-Tant mieux ! Répondit Drago, content pour son amie.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall entra, une file de nouveaux élèves terrifiés la suivant en tremblant. La directrice adjointe s'arrêta devant l'habituel Choixpeau Magique et attendit.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'on jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoins et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous racontez la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignés »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eurent d'bord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciplines à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn'Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur_

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'ont vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant les forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

La salle applaudit mais se mit aussi à murmurer et à chuchoter furieusement. Blaise, Pansy et Drago se regardèrent, assez intrigués. Blaise se pencha vers Drago et murmura :

-Rassure-moi, toi aussi tu ne l'as jamais vu comme ça ?

-Jamais, assura Drago.

Le professeur McGonagall commença l'appel :

-Abercrombie, Euan !

-C't'un nom, ça ! Murmura Blaise.

-Deux mornilles que c'est un Gryffondor, murmura Drago.

-Tenu, répondit Pansy, c'est un Serdaigle !

-_Gryffondor !_

Souriant victorieusement, Drago tendit sa main et Pansy y glissa un Gaillon.

-Tu me feras la monnaie quand on sera dans la salle commune, murmura-t-elle.

-Bergin, Cassandra !

-Deux mornilles que c'est une Serdaigle ! Murmura Drago.

-Poufsouffle ! Répondit Pansy.

-_Serdaigle !_

Drago rigola silencieusement et murmura :

-Je pense que je vais faire le Gaillon entier, non ?

-Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Cracha Pansy.

Drago repartit dans son rire.

-Buckley, Douglas !

-Deux mornilles que c'est un Gryffondor, murmura à nouveau Drago.

-Serdaigle, répliqua Pansy.

-_Gryffondor !_

Le fou rire de Drago redoubla tandis que Pansy croisait les bras.

-Collins, Lee !

Le petit frère de Jamie s'avança.

-Serpentard ! Murmurèrent en même temps Pansy et Drago.

-_Serpentard !_

Daphné fit un sourire au garçon qui lui répondit joyeusement.

-Elwin Connolly !

-Deux mornilles pour Serdaigle ! Murmura Drago.

-Un Gaillon qu'il est à Serpentard ! Rétorqua Pansy.

-Pari tenu ! Répondit Drago, souriant.

-_Serpentard !_

Pansy se frotta et mains et tendit la main à Drago.

-Refile-moi directement mon Gaillon, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

De mauvaise humeur, Drago redonna la pièce à Pansy tout en fusillant le garçon responsable du regard. Elwin Connolly se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de son uniforme.

D'un accord tacite, les deux Serpentard arrêtèrent de parier. Quelques temps plus tard :

-Harrington, Grayson !

-Tiens, c'est le frère de Joyce ! Murmura une troisième année.

_-Gryffondor !_

Joyce Harrington, septième année redoutable, fusilla son frère du regard.

-Kennedy, Marilyn !

-_Poufsouffle !_

-Knowles, Ray !

-_Gryffondor !_

-Maxwell, Terry !

Daphné et Théodore se redressèrent aussitôt.

-C'est le gosse d'Edmund Maxwell ! Chuchota Daphné.

Mr Maxwell était un homme très connu pour avoir légalisé le mariage homosexuel sorcier il y avait de ça quelques années. Théodore et Daphné le vénéraient.

-_Serdaigle !_

À la table concernée, Jamie Collins jeta un regard un peu moqueur à Daphné qui lui croisa les bras en souriant.

La répartition s'acheva sur Rose Zeller.

Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours. Il ouvrit largement les bras, comme s'il aurait voulu attirer tous les élèves dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

-À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Salua-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu ! Alors bon appétit !

Il fut salué par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Des mets d'apparence succulente surgirent dans les plats en or et les carafes transparentes se remplirent de liquides aux couleurs exquises.

Théodore se servit aussitôt d'une tranche de viande délicieusement rôtie et d'une cuillère de sauce onctueuse, ainsi que quelques feuilles de salades vertes. Drago et Blaise prirent d'avantages de viandes et les accompagnèrent de pommes de terre frites et de sauce ketchup. Pansy et Daphné se servirent un peu moins, préférant aux plats gras la cuisine douce et raffinée auquelle les avaient habituées Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, Ombrage ? Demanda Blaise en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Aucune idée, répondit Drago, si ce n'est que Dumbledore n'a trouvé personne d'autre pour assurer le poste. Fudge essaye de garder le contrôle sur Poudlard, surtout depuis juin dernier. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne cesse de lui envoyer des piques à travers les articles de Skeeter.

-Si Fudge espère prendre le pouvoir de Poudlard, autant essayer d'enculer une mouche, dit Théodore avec dédain.

Drago avala son de travers et commença à s'étouffer. Malgré la couleur de son visage qui virait au bleu, la strangulation dont il était victime était parfaitement silencieuse, de sorte à n'attirer l'attention de personne hormis ses amis qui lui donnèrent de _très_ silencieuses claques dans le dos. Quand il parvint enfin à respirer et lorsqu'il fut certain que le morceau de poulet était passé dans le bon tuyau, il se tourna vers Théodore et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Tu as failli me tuer ! Accusa-t-il à voix basse.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Assura Théodore en haussant un sourcil narquois.

Drago termina de déguster la viande qu'il avait dans son assiette tout en jetant des regards menaçants à Théodore comme pour le mettre au défit de recommencer à parler. Les desserts succédèrent au plat principal et chacun se servit d'un part de gâteau. Tarte aux citrons pour Drago, tarte aux pommes pour Pansy, tarte crémeuse aux fraises pour Blaise, et délicieux gâteau au chocolat pour Théodore et Daphné.

-Je n'ai jamais compris votre passion pour le chocolat, fit remarquer Drago en se resservant d'une part de tarte aux citrons.

Il croqua dedans tout en regardant alternativement Daphné et Théodore.

-Notre _passion_ ? Répéta Daphné avec un regard outré. C'est beaucoup plus qu'une simple _passion_ ! C'est une dévotion, que dis-je, un culte ! Une philosophie ! Un art de vivre !

À sa gauche, Théodore acquiesçait avec ferveur. Drago, Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression d'intense adoration des deux protagonistes. Mais déjà, les plats disparaissaient, le silence se faisait et bientôt, on entendit plus que le doux chants des criquets et les marmonnements de Théodore qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir eut le temps de se resservir de gâteau.

Dumbledore se releva et recommença à parler sous le regard légèrement flou des élèves fatigués.

-À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès –il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutiles que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi.

-N'est-ce pas Théodore ? Chuchotèrent en même temps les quatre Serpentard.

-C'était parce que j'avais perdu mon chat ! Se défendit Théodore.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres chose sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affiché sur la porte de son bureau.

-Honnêtement, fit un troisième année un peu plus loin, qui y est déjà aller ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pour consulter la liste des objets interdits ?

Quelques Serpentard ricanèrent.

-Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Oh merde, pas elle ! Soupira Pansy, détestant l'enseignante. On pourrait pas ravoir l'autre ? Au moins avec Hagrid, on pouvait faire semblant de travailler.

-J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Oh putain, alors elle je ne la sens pas bien du tout ! Fit Blaise en se cognant à nouveau la tête contre la table.

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacun des quatre maisons auront lieu le…

Dumbledore s'interrompit et se tourna vers Dolores Ombrage. Elle venait de se lever en toussotant très légèrement. Elle s'avança un peu et fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore.

-Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue.

-Oh putain, redit Blaise en se retapant la tête, mais quelle voix de merde !

À la table professorale, le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de Blaise et murmura à son voisin :

-Severus, vous devriez surveillez Zabini. Il n'a pas l'air très bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, rassura l'enseignant. Je suis certain que Mr Zabini a ses raisons et je suis persuadé qu'elles sont excellentes !

-Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! Reprit Ombrage avec un sourire où on put voir toutes ses petites dents pointues.

Sans se concerter, Daphné et Théodore se retournèrent vivement pour constater qu'aucun visage n'était joyeux, même ceux des Poufsouffle. Leur réaction, qui ne passa pas inaperçue, fit imperceptiblement sourire Dumbledore, assis sur son siège au dossier en ogive.

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

-Amis ? Piailla Blaise dans un murmure en se frappant. Oh putain, plutôt me jeter de la tour de Gryffondor !

Ombrage reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse, plus professionnelle :

-Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révèleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner.

-Je plains celui qui devra cultiver et affiner les dons de Weasley, murmura Pansy. Surtout qu'il faut les trouver, ses dons, avant de pouvoir en faire quelque chose qui élimine la connerie ambiante qui règne dans son cerveau d'oiseau.

-L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

-Conservé, enrichi, bonifié ? Répéta Drago d'un ton incrédule. Il n'y a rien à essayer de bonifier quand on est confronté à Crabbe et Goyle !

-Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

-Mais qui voudrait être prof après avoir entendu ça ? S'interrogea Blaise en se frappant.

L'attention des élèves avait considérablement décliné, remarqua Théodore en détournant son regard de l'enseignante pour regarder le reste de la salle.

À la table de Poufsouffle, quelques élèves de première et deuxième année s'étaient endormis. Les années supérieures papotaient tranquillement, n'écoutant absolument pas Ombrage qui débitait son discours. Chez les Serdaigle, Cho Chang était en grande conversation avec ses amies et Luna Lovegood avait sorti un magasine qu'elle tenait à l'envers. Quant aux Gryffondor, il tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, se croyant probablement dans un cours d'histoire de la magie. Seule Hermione Granger regardait Ombrage avec grand intérêt, et Théodore l'admira un instant pour ça.

Les seuls élèves attentifs étaient en fait les Serpentard, qui comprenaient au fur et à mesure du discours qu'une potentielle alliée leur enseignerait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pas allié dans le sens « mauvais » du terme (Mangemort) mais plutôt une enseignante comme Snape, qui les favoriserait. Il était impossible de croire qu'on pouvait songer à avoir l'éventuelle pensée que les Gryffondor la supporteraient.

-…Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées…

-Comme nous refiler des professeurs de Défense inaptes à l'enseignement, marmonna Blaise en se refrappant la tête.

-Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec le volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Ombrage se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Quelques professeurs l'imitèrent mais très peu de temps. Le professeur McGonagall ressemblait à un Magyar à pointes. Théodore en eut presque peur.

-Tu crois qu'elle va se mettre à cracher du feu ? Lui demanda Daphné à voix basse.

Théodore eut un sourire amusé. Dumbledore s'était relevé.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant. A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le…

Théodore décrocha des paroles de Dumbledore et questionna Blaise :

-Ca va ta tête ?

Blaise releva la tête de la table. Il avait la marque du bois imprimée sur son front.

-Mieux que mon moral, en tout cas ! Répondit Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va avoir ce crapaud en tant que prof de défense ! Je préfèrerai encore ravoir Lupin ! Lui au moins était compétent et supportable !

-C'est certain qu'on aurait nos BUSEs si c'était lui notre professeur, répondit Théodore. À la place, on aura l'envoyée spéciale de Fudge. Encore une qui l'a sauté pour avoir une promotion…

-Certainement, Mr Nott, fit une voix amusée tout près de lui.

Daphné et Théodore se retournèrent. Snape était juste devant eux et souriait très légèrement.

-Je suis surpris que vous ayez pensé à cette hypothèse tout à fait raisonnable.

Théodore eut un rire tandis que Drago se levait avec Pansy pour s'occuper des nouveaux élèves. Ils firent un signe de tête aux trois autres et sortirent de la Grande Salle.

-Bonsoir professeur ! Salua finalement Daphné en souriant.

-Ah, Miss Greengrass, je ne vous avais pas vu, veuillez m'excuser ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Demanda aimablement Snape, les yeux brillant d'un éclat d'amusement.

-Parfaite, je vous remercie ! Répondit Daphné en souriant encore plus.

Snape eut un sourire et se tourna vers Théodore.

-Mr Nott, pourrais-je vous voir maintenant dans mon bureau, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Théodore en se levant.

Blaise se leva également et Snape le remarqua.

-Ah, Mr Zabini, j'ai pu voir votre réaction face à la vision de votre nouvelle enseignante. J'avoue m'être fortement amusé à vous contempler, même si le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait beaucoup pour votre santé mentale.

-Y a-t-il un paragraphe dans le règlement de l'école qui autorise un élève à jeter un sort sur un professeur pour le bien de tous ? Demanda Blaise avec espoir.

-Pas dans les règles communes, malheureusement, répondit Snape. Mais sachez tout de même que la bibliothèque regorge de livres très intéressant qui vous plairaient sûrement. D'ailleurs, si vous cherchez dans la section historique, vous trouverez un ouvrage écrit de la main de Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui vous montrera la réécriture complète qu'il a rédigé du règlement, termina Snape avec un sourire sardonique.

Blaise le remercia infiniment et sorti de la Grande Salle avec Daphné. Théodore se sentit un peu embarrassé de se retrouver seul avec son professeur. Mais il fut quelque peu sauvé par Dumbledore qui s'approchait avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Bonsoir, Mr Nott ! Salua-t-il joyeusement. J'espère que vous avez passé des vacances aussi excellentes que les miennes ?

Théodore lui jeta un regard sanguinaire. Le faisait-il exprès ou ce vieux sénile ne savait réellement pas que tous les fils de Mangemort se faisait marqué dans l'été de leur quinze ans, la plupart du temps ?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, professeur, répondit Théodore d'un ton glacial et meurtrier, mais je vous dirai juste que lorsqu'on tient le Souaffle, on prend garde à regarder à gauche _et _à droite ! Il serait ridicule de tomber à cause d'un Cognard _avant_ d'avoir marqué le but…

Sur cette charmante métaphore, Théodore fit volte-face et sortit de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les cachots où il attendrait son professeur.

Quand à Severus, il conserva son air froid et digne bien que l'envie de faire une remarque le démangeait.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le professeur de potions.

-Severus ? J'avoue adorer le Quidditch et les métaphores mais je n'ai pas compris celle de Théodore.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, Monsieur le Directeur. Moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre ce garçon…

-Bon… Fit Dumbledore, déçu. Bonne nuit, Severus !

Il partit en direction de son bureau et McGonagall en fit de même, mais vers la tour de Gryffondor. Severus rejoignit les cachots et vit son élève adosser au mur froid qui précédait sa salle de classe.

-Très jolie métaphore, Mr Nott ! Fit remarquer Severus en ouvrant la salle pour le laisser entrer.

-Mais il l'a fait exprès ? Interrogea Théodore, toujours furieux contre le vieil homme.

-Je crois que ces derniers temps il a un peu oublié que vous aviez le profil parfait pour devenir un Mangemort, répondit Severus en fermant la porte à clé. Mais ça vaut mieux pour vous qu'il l'oublie ! Ajouta-t-il.

Théodore hocha la tête.

-Comment faîtes-vous pour _le_ servir sans éprouver du dégoût ?

La voix de Théodore était si basse que Severus crut presque l'avoir imaginée.

Il considéra la question et hésita grandement. Devait-il… ou pas ? Il décida que oui, après tout le jeune homme lui avait confié bien des choses en juin.

-J'éprouve du dégoût, Mr Nott… Répondit doucement Severus, peu sûr de lui.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Théodore en le fixant.

-Je…

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

-Quand j'ai terminé ma cinquième année, à Poudlard, j'avais seize ans et j'en voulais à la Terre entière. Mon père était alcoolique, ma mère était morte, le groupe de James Potter n'arrêtait pas de me harceler en me traitant de Mangemort, et la jeune fille que j'aimais me détestait. J'avais envie de me venger pour tous ce qu'on m'avait imposé depuis tant d'années. Et en parallèle, Lucius Malefoy me disait tout le temps que je devais les faire payer, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'offrirait cette possibilité. Alors j'ai accepté et j'ai été marqué. Mes dispositions en potions m'ont tout de suite propulsé au rang de Mangemort « utile » et j'ai travaillé pour le Maître, persuadé d'être un jour enfin récompensé. Mais j'ai appris que la femme que j'aimais encore malgré les années écoulées était plus ou moins en danger, à cause d'une prophétie faite par l'_honorable_ professeur de divination de cette école. J'étais présent quand elle l'a révélé à Dumbledore, alors je l'ai stupidement rapporté au Maître, qui en a déduit que le concerné de la Prophétie était Harry Potter, qui n'était alors qu'un bambin d'un an à peine. J'ai compris que Lily Evans était en danger et je suis revenu vers Dumbledore pour lui proposer mes services en faisant croire au Maître que j'allais être espion. Et depuis ce temps je suis au service de Dumbledore, acheva Severus d'une voix amère.

Théodore le regardait, d'apparence impassible. Il ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

-C'est pour ça que vous menez la vie dure à Potter ? Parce que son père s'acharnait à vous provoquer ?

-En partie à cause de ça, répondit Severus, et aussi parce que j'étais persuadé que si James Potter n'avait pas été là, Lily ne m'aurait pas tourner le dos et je n'aurais pas été Mangemort.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrai être espion, moi aussi ? Je déteste Dumbledore mais je ne serai pas contre éliminer l'autre mégalomane !

-Non, répondit aussitôt Severus. C'est trop dangereux et vous n'êtes qu'un étudiant. Contentez-vous de rester en vie, ça sera suffisant !

Théodore sembla se débattre avec une pensée et demanda enfin :

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez toujours ?

-Lily ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que notre dernière conversation orale vous renseignera parfaitement, Théodore.

Théodore hocha à nouveau la tête. Un silence s'installa et Severus dit :

-Je crois que l'heure est suffisamment avancée pour que nous reportions la conversation que j'espérais à un autre jour. Arrangez-vous pour avoir une retenue au plus tôt, j'essaierai de la prendre sur mon temps libre.

Théodore sourit et sortit en souhaitant bonne nuit à son professeur. Severus retourna à son bureau en murmurant à la porte close :

-Oui, bonne nuit, Théodore.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une photographie sorcière. Une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année, rousse et souriante, habillée avec des vêtements d'hiver, tournait sur elle-même, le visage exposé au ciel, les bras écartés, recevant avec joie les flocons de neige abondants.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je le préfère à toi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis juste sûr que même si tu es la plus belle fleur que j'ai jamais vue, lui, il est le plus magnifique saphir que la Terre m'ait donné de rencontrer… Murmura-t-il à la chevelure flamboyante et parsemée d'éclats de neige.

* * *

Verdict ? Félicitations ? Engueulades ? Lancer de choux-fleurs ? Menaces de morts ?


	7. Chapter 6

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ; manque d'inspiration, manque de temps, obligée de suivre le livre en anglais parce que mon imbécile de frère m'a chipé celui en français, etc... Mais c'est plus long que les précédantes publications.

Stef : Merci pour ta review. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible pour les conversations de jeunes. J'ai souvent vu des fictions où on a l'impression d'être dans un débat philosophique ! Ne contient pas ta joie, laisse-la s'exprimer à travers ta review XD.

M : Merci beaucoup. J'ai toujours imaginé Théodore comme un garçon calme et qui parle bien, alors j'essaie de le retranscrire ainsi. Contente de savoir que ça te plait, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Haliya : Merci, merci. Ca me fait immensemment plaisir !

**Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews aussi belles et gentilles, ça réchauffe le coeur (qui a dit que je réclamais que je lui en colle une ? D )**

Chapitre VI : Le professeur Ombrage

**Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! B… SCHPLANG !**

-Charmant ! Fit la voix de Drago à travers les rideaux vert émeraude brodés de fils d'argent. Théodore, tu pourras me rappeler de ne jamais réveiller Blaise ?

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit Théodore, déjà debout.

Le dortoir n'avait que trois lits. Florian et Carter avaient une chambre à eux peu éloignée de celle-ci, et Crabbe partageait la sienne avec Goyle, au début du couloir. Celle des trois garçons était située au bout du couloir où il y avait toutes les chambres de leur année.

Blaise tira lentement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il tenta de sortir de son lit _debout_ mais ne parvint qu'à s'écraser lamentablement contre le parquet craquant. Drago éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as bu hier soir pour avoir une gueule pareille ? Demanda aimablement Théodore.

-Va te faire foutre, Nott ! Répondit Blaise, qui avait les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil.

Théodore ricana et alla se doucher. Quand il ressortit, il avait enfilé l'uniforme traditionnel, composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'un gilet noir passé par-dessus, d'une cape noire avec le blason de Serpentard brodé dessus, et d'un chapeau pointu noir assez court, et sans bordures (pour le chapeau, voir la fin du film « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », lors du décompte des points »).

-Je déteste cet uniforme, lâcha Théodore en refermant la porte de la salle de bains.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Drago en souriant moqueusement.

-Le gilet est trop chaud, il fait vingt degrés à l'ombre alors on peut s'en passer ! On est encore en été !

-T'as qu'à dire que t'es allergique ! Répondit Drago en rigolant.

Il était occupé à rajuster ses mèches de cheveux blonds devant le miroir qui ornait le dessus de sa tête de lit en ébène.

Blaise était dans la salle de bains et prenait lui aussi une douche. Il chantait sur l'air de _La Marseillaise_ :

_To my comrades, my brothers friends!_

_Cheerfully start a new day, cheerfully!_

_Umbrige is a big toad and ugly!_

_And Dumbledore an old fool!_

_McGonagall is a zealous owl!_

_And Trelawney, an alcoholic!*_

Théodore s'effondra sur le lit de Drago en hurlant de rire (Il fallait entendre chanter Blaise !) tandis que Drago lui-même en pleurait. Blaise sortit finalement de la salle de bain et vit ses deux meilleurs amis explosés de rire. Il sourit et dit :

-Ca vous a plu ?

-Je propose qu'on en fasse notre chant de guerre ! Répondit Drago en repartant dans son rire, le visage inondé par les larmes.

Les trois garçons finirent de se préparer et sortirent de leur chambre sans leur sac pour revenir les préparer une fois leur emploies du temps acquis. Dans le couloir, il passèrent devant la chambre de Pansy et Daphné. La porte s'ouvrit justement et celles-ci sortirent.

-Messieurs, salua Pansy.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Répondirent ensemble Drago, Blaise et Théodore.

-Bonjour, vous trois ! Fit Daphné en regroupant ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Bien dormi ? Questionna Théodore.

-Chez nous, ça a été plutôt bien ! Répondit-elle.

Elle fixa Blaise et haussa un sourcil narquois.

-Pas trop cauchemarder d'Ombrage ?

Blaise lui tira la langue dans un geste Ô combien mature et Daphné eut un petit rire. Les cinq élèves remontèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils s'assirent dans la même configuration que la veille et commencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement.

-Ca a été avec les nouveaux, hier soir ? Demanda Théodore à Drago et Pansy.

Drago haussa les épaules en laissant infuser son thé au citron.

-Ils étaient plutôt obéissants, répondit-il.

-Il y avait un né-moldu terrifié, ajouta Pansy avec un drôle de sourire, à la fois méprisant et hésitant.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos du petit groupe, c'était qu'ils avaient différentes opinions sur les Nés-Moldus. Théodore était devenu Mangemort par obligation envers sa famille. Blaise n'avait pas vraiment d'avis et s'était fait marqué pour échapper à une mort certaine. Quant à Drago… Il était convaincu. Depuis tout petit, on lui avait expliqué qu'il était bon de tuer les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe, comme se plaisait à les appeler son père. Il avait grandit avec ça comme Théodore avait grandi avec la règle qu'il fallait garder ses émotions et comme Blaise avait grandi sans jamais prononcer une grossièreté. C'était une règle d'or chez les Malefoy : on méprise les fils de moldus et les traîtres.

Pansy avait grandi avec une instruction pareille à celle des Malefoy. Par conséquent, ses idéaux étaient les mêmes que Drago. Daphné était ouvertement contre toutes les discriminations, et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

Mais malgré tout, ils étaient tous amis, et s'aimaient joyeusement, évitant ses sujets délicats.

Le professeur Snape passa juste derrière Drago, Pansy et Blaise et tendit cinq parchemins très souples, semblables à du papier moldu.

-Emploie du temps de cinquième année ! Dit-il en les saluant d'un signe de tête.

-Merci, répondit Blaise. Alors, fit-il tandis que Snape s'éloignait, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Pansy se pencha sur sa feuille et récita :

-Histoire de la magie, double cours de potions, divination et double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Binns, deux heures de Snape, Trelawney, et deux heures d'Ombrage intensives ! Gémit Blaise en recommençant à se cogner la tête.

-On ferait mieux d'aller préparer nos sacs si on ne veut pas être en retard chez Binns ! Proposa Pansy.

Elle se leva, suivit des autres, et tous les cinq redescendirent aux cachots pour chercher leurs affaires.

Théodore était le seul avec Daphné à ne pas avoir choisi divination. Ils avaient pris Arithmancie à la place. Le sac était certes alourdi par le gros manuel à reliure de cuir, mais l'expression qui trônait sur le visage de leurs amis lorsqu'ils rentraient de divination les réjouissait d'avoir choisi cette option.

Les cinq amis entrèrent dans la classe de Binns, au sixième étage.

-Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette salle, fit remarquer Pansy en regardant avec intérêt les détails de la pièce.

-On a toujours eut cours au troisième, répondit Drago. Mais je crois que Dumbledore a dût interdire l'ancienne salle elle put trop depuis que Terence Higgs et ses potes y ont été enfermés après s'être bourrés la gueule…

-Comment ça se fait, au fait, qu'ils aient été enfermés ? Questionna Blaise, étant malade le jour de l'histoire.

Théodore et Daphné éclatèrent de rire et Théodore répondit :

-Je crois que ce cher Terence a voulu tenter le plan à trois mais ils étaient tellement pintés tous les trois qu'on les a retrouvé le lendemain à poils, affalés les uns sur les autres, ronflant à plein tube avec McGonagall qui tenait de les réveiller avec des jets d'eau.

Blaise rigola en s'imaginant le tableau et s'installa entre Drago et Théodore, qui était appuyé contre le mur. La classe était divisée en trois colonnes elles-mêmes divisées en quatre rangées. Sur la même colonne que les garçons, celle tout à droite, mais le rang d'avant, Daphné et Pansy s'étaient installées tout contre le mur, dans une position idéale pour se retourner et parler aux garçons.

-Pourquoi il faut absolument qu'on ait cours avec les Gryffondor ? Marmonna Drago en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

-Dumbledore, chuchotèrent en chœur les deux autres garçons tandis que Binns entrait en passant à travers le mur.

-Quelqu'un a une bouteille d'encre en rab ? Demanda Drago en fouillant dans son sac sous sa chaise.

Il se redressa et fixa ses deux amis. Théodore se pencha à son tour sur son sac et en extirpa une petite fiole d'encre très foncée.

-Merci, répondit Drago en vidant la petite bouteille dans l'encrier.

-Bonjour à tous, salua Binns de sa voix horriblement sifflante. Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à vous expliquer le programme…

-Qui est le même depuis cinq ans, murmura Blaise entre ses dents.

-Et je vais tout de suite commencer mon cours qui portera sur…

-La Guerre des Vampires qui, je vous le rappelle, a duré sept cents ans, terminèrent ensemble Théodore, Daphné et Pansy.

Binns commença à débiter son cours d'une voix monocorde. Les cinq Serpentard prirent des notes le plus rapidement possible. Pansy fut la première à poser sa tête contre la table en somnolant. Blaise s'était arrêté depuis quelques temps et contemplait le paysage de la fenêtre avec un ennui évident. Seuls Théodore, Daphné et Drago tenaient le coup mais ce dernier s'arrêta finalement d'écrire en marmonnant :

-Ca fait quatre ans que je prend les mêmes notes, je commence à saturer. Tous les étés, je compare mes parchemins, _c'est la même chose et ça me rend dingue !_

Théodore ricana et retrempa sa plume dans l'encre noire pour continuer le cours.

-Au moins ça te permet de voir l'évolution de ton écriture, dit-il.

Le cours s'acheva comme il avait commencé et ils se rendirent aux cachots pour le double cours de potions.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna froidement Snape en se rendant à grands pas à son bureau.

Théodore s'installa à côté de Daphné et en face de Blaise. Pansy et Drago se mirent à une table proche. Ils sortirent chaudrons, ustensiles et ingrédients. Comme à l'habitude, la présence même de Snape faisait régner le silence.

-Avant que nous ne commencions la leçon d'aujourd'hui, dit Snape en promenant son regard froid sur toute la classe, je pense qu'il est approprié de vous rappeler qu'en Juin prochain, vous passerez un important examen, au cours duquel vous prouverez combien vous avez étudié la composition et l'usage des potions magiques. Même si une partie de cette classe est indubitablement imbécile, j'attend de votre part de décrocher un « Acceptable » à vos BUSEs, ou bien de subir mon… mécontentement.

"Egal à lui-même" songea Théodore en esquissant un sourire. Il vit Snape jeter un regard furtif à Neville Londubat, qui déglutit.

-Après cette année, bien sûr, beaucoup de vous cesseront d'étudier avec moi, murmura Snape en levant vers tous ses yeux étincelants. Je ne prendrai que les meilleurs à mes cours de potions d'ASPICs, ce qui signifie que certains d'entre nous nous dirons certainement au revoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter qui ne détourna pas le regard.

-Regardez-moi ça, murmura Drago. Il essaie de défier Snape, pathétique…

-Mais nous avons une autre année à écouler avant d'en venir au joyeux moment de l'adieu, reprit calmement Snape, donc si vous avez l'intention de tenter les ASPICs, je vous conseillerai à tous de concentrer vos efforts sur le haut niveau que je suis venu à requérir de mes élèves aux BUSEs.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demander au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire : le Philtre de Paix, une potion pour calmer l'anxiété et apaiser l'agitation. Soyez avertis : si vous avez la main trop lourdes avec les ingrédients vous plongerez le buveur dans un _long_ et _peut-être_ irréversible sommeil, alors vous aurez besoin de prêter attention à ce que vous faîtes. Les ingrédients et la méthode -Snape donna un coup de baguette- sont sur le tableau -des écritures apparurent. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans la réserve –la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit d'un coup. Vous avez une heure et demi… commencez.

La potion était terriblement compliquée. La recette en elle-même était périlleuse mais la précision et la rigueur exigée pour préparer les ingrédients rendait la préparation extrêmement complexe et parfois même nébuleuse. Théodore contempla la double page de son manuel avec concentration et une pensée incongrue lui traversa subitement l'esprit. _Est-ce qu'il sortait avec Snape ?_ Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes mais fut interrompu par une voix très basse :

-Gardez vos pensées pour plus tard, Mr Nott. Mais sachez que plus une chose est attendue, meilleure elle est…

Snape fit demi-tour et repartit vers Parvati Patil, qui semblait déjà avoir des problèmes avec son chaudron. Théodore resta indécis puis se dit que son enseignant avait raison. Il attendrait.

Sur cette pensée, il vit que Blaise et Daphné étaient allés chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Prenant lui-même son manuel, il se rendit dans la réserve et prit ce dont il avait besoin tout en murmurant à Blaise :

-Dix gaillons à celui qui obtient au moins un « Effort Exceptionnel ».

-Tu peux déjà les donner à Granger, lui répondit Blaise en vérifiant que Snape n'était pas là. Tu as parlé à Snape ?

-Hier soir, chuchota Théodore. Mais on n'a pas beaucoup parlé alors faut que je m'arrange pour être collé avec lui.

-Fais foirer ma potion, suggéra Blaise à voix très basse, mais sans la faire exploser, les prix montent en flèche ces temps-ci…

-Je vais essayer, murmura Théodore en ressortant de la réserve. Désolé d'avance pour la note.

-Snape comprendra, répondit Blaise.

Théodore sortit sa balance en cuivre et y posa une fiole jaugée. Puis il se pencha assez et commença à verser le venin de Lobalug qui ressemblait à de la cire fondue bleu foncé. Arrivé au trait des 100 mL, il redressa promptement son tube de liquide et versa la fiole dans le chaudron, qui se mit aussitôt à fumer.

Il ajouta également 10 mL de venin de Billywig et mélangea pendant exactement trois minutes avant de broyer à l'aide d'une petite masse des coquilles d'œuf de Runespoor qu'il ajouta à la potion avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva cependant la main pendant que sa mixture reposait.

-Oui, Mr Nott ? Interrogea Snape en s'approchant.

-Je croyais que les œufs de Runespoor étaient utiles dans les potions qui stimulent l'agilité mentale ? Dit Théodore, se remémorant le passage des « Animaux Fantastiques » de Newt Scamander.

Snape composa ce qu'il semblait être un sourire fier et répondit :

-Je suis content de savoir qu'au moins un élève dans cette classe s'est souvenu de son livre. En effet, poursuivit-il tandis que Théodore sentait son visage s'embraser, cela est très utilisé dans les potions psychotoniques mais Mr Scamander a écrit sa cinquante-deuxième édition de « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » avant l'amélioration du Philtre de Paix. Mais je ne doute pas que la prochaine édition comportera la même erreur, alors peut-être devriez-vous écrire à Mr Scamander pour défendre l'intérêt des potions magiques ?

Sur ce, Snape retourna à son bureau à grands pas et Théodore continua sa potion. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cinq minutes, Blaise lui fit un signe et Théodore lança une dent de Doxy dans le chaudron de son ami. L'effet fut immédiat, la potion prit une horrible couleur verdâtre parsemée de grumeaux hideux. Blaise déglutit et se détourna, ayant soudainement envie de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Une bulle éclata bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention de Snape.

-Que se passe-t-il, Mr Zabini ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

-C'est de ma faute, professeur ! Intervint aussitôt Théodore d'un ton mièvre et affreusement niais. J'ai fait un mouvement trop brusque et ça m'a échappé des mains.

Snape le fixa d'un air assez mécontent mais sembla comprendre.

-Retenue pour vous, Nott. Neuf heures, ce soir, dans mon bureau.

Il s'adressa à toute la classe :

-Une très légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de votre potion.

Le chaudron de Théodore crachait une épaisse fumée grise avec un bruit de locomotive. La potion de Daphné laissait échapper une agréable odeur de pain grillé mais la brume qui s'en dégageait était verte. Plus loin, Drago avait un Philtre de Paix épais et blanchâtre et Pansy s'affolait autour de sa potion qui avait une couleur pêche absolument écoeurante. Daphné donna un coup de coude à Théodore et lui murmura :

-Enfin un peu de divertissement.

Potter avait une potion gris sombre qui semblait pire que celle de Goyle, qui ressemblait pourtant à… du pétrole très compact.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que cette chose est supposée être ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on entendit à peine Drago qui se marrait dans son coin.

-Un Philtre de Paix, tenta Potter.

-Dîtes-moi, Potter, reprit Snape après un court silence, savez-vous lire ?

Cette fois, Drago eut un rire bref, mais très audible.

-Oui, répondit Potter.

-Lisez-moi la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter.

Potter se tourna vers le tableau et lut d'une voix assez tendue la troisième ligne.

-Avez-vous _tout_ fait de la troisième ligne, Potter ?

-Non, répondit calmement Potter.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non, répéta amèrement Potter, j'ai oublié l'hellebore.

-Je le sais, Potter, ce qui signifie que toute cette pagaille est absolument sans valeur. _Evanesco_.

Le contenu du chaudron disparu.

-Pour ceux eux d'entre vous qui _ont_ réussi à lire les instructions, vous remplirez un flacon avec un échantillon de votre potion et une étiquette indiquant votre nom et vous l'apporterez à mon bureau pour que je les teste.

Potter paraissait furieux. Il le devint encore plus quand il vit le contenu du chaudron de Londubat et celui de Weasley. Théodore estima que le spectacle valait largement le coup de prendre des cours de potion avec Snape.

-Vous sortez, ordonna Snape.

Théodore et Blaise sortirent avec Daphné et furent rejoint par Drago et Pansy.

-Ta potion me faisait penser au Poudlard Express, dit aimablement Drago à Théodore.

-Et la tienne ressemblait plus à du sperme qu'à un Philtre de Paix, rétorqua Théodore en rajustant son sac sur son épaule droite.

Drago grimaça et Pansy éclata de rire.

-Je ne vous colle pas un T, dit-elle.

-Toi, on aurait dit la robe du père de Daphné, répliquèrent-ils en même temps.

Daphné se renfrogna.

-On ne choisi jamais ses parents, dit-elle, sinon j'aurais changé depuis longtemps.

Son visage boudeur se dérida soudain au profit d'un magnifique sourire. Théodore et Blaise se retournèrent tandis que les deux autres levaient la tête. Jamie Collins arrivait devant le cachot en marchant tranquillement, souriant d'amusement en voyant Daphné. Jamie avait de longs cheveux châtains et relâchés dans le dos. Ses yeux vert foncé pétillaient. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis quelques jours mais ça semblait être une éternité.

Daphné eut un large sourire et se précipita vers son amie. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement en s'enlaçant doucement. Les Gryffondor encore présents s'écartèrent avec dégoût et Weasley, pour une fois sans Potter, cracha haineusement :

-C'est un couloir pour les gens normaux ici, alors allez vous bécoter ailleurs, bande de monstres !

Granger était déjà partie en direction de l'Arithmancie alors Weasley en profitait pour manifester sa répulsion.

Daphné et Jamie se décollèrent, les lèvres rouges, les joues rosies. Daphné toisa Weasley et le détailla des pieds à la tête, comme pour le juger. Après examen, elle releva les yeux et dit d'une voix glacée :

-À la réflexion, je pense que je préfère encore me taper des filles plutôt que de te toucher. Contrairement à ton insignifiante personne, Jamie mange proprement, parle poliment et son langage est infiniment plus supportable que les sons indistincts que tu produis avec la chose qui te sert de bouche. J'ai d'ailleurs de la chance d'être à deux mètres de toi, j'ai pris une douche ce matin. Alors si tu es trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je fais, je te conseille de déguerpir d'ici pour éviter de te recevoir un magnifique sortilège de Limaçon, qui t'améliorerai pourtant le visage. Maintenant dégage.

Sous le coup de la colère et de l'humiliation, Wealsey partit en courant, furieux.

Les mains de Daphné tremblaient sous la haine qu'elle éprouvait. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'elle sentait sa mâchoire se contracter pour se retenir de frapper quelqu'un. La rage pulsait dans son sang, et lui brouillait la vue.

-Si quelqu'un fait un seul commentaire, je le bute, dit-elle d'une voix meurtrière aux autres Gryffondor.

La main de Jamie se resserra légèrement autour de ses doigts et elle se calma aussitôt. Embrassant rapidement sa petite amie, elle repartit en direction du troisième étage. Théodore la suivit pour leur cours et la rattrapa rapidement. Blaise, Drago et Pansy allèrent à la tour d'Astronomie pour leur cours de Divination. Jamie, à la fois furieuse et attendrie, se retourna pour suivre ses camarades au cachot et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Snape qui lui fit une ébauche de sourire.

-Miss Greengrass doit vraiment tenir à vous si elle prend la peine de répondre à cet imbécile de Weasley. J'espère au moins que vous lui rendrez la pareille, Miss Collins. Elle serait anéantie si vous la laissiez poursuivre seule.

Jamie sentit sous le ton neutre un avertissement très clair. Si elle osait faire souffrir Daphné, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Théodore et Daphné entrèrent dans la salle d'Arithmancie. Le professeur Vector venait tout juste de fermer la porte. Elle leur adressa une moue assez désapprobatrice et leur dit :

-Ce n'est par très malin de vous faire remarquer dès le premier jour, vous deux.

-Excusez-nous, professeur, répondit Théodore avec une expression légèrement coupable. Daphné réglait une affaire avec Ronald Weasley…

-Ah, fit l'enseignante en souriant. J'ai entendu dire que ce garçon n'était pas très… subtil.

Assise au premier rang, Hermione Granger lança un regard courroucé au professeur.

-Sans vouloir être indiscrète, quelle était cette… affaire ? Demanda le professeur avec un ton délicat en regardant alternativement Daphné et Théodore.

Daphné, contrairement à ce que Théodore prédit, ne se crispa pas et répondit d'un ton froid :

-Ce pauvre attardé mental c'est cru autorisé à juger de mon orientation sexuelle. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'apprécie pas tellement qu'un stupide animal dépourvu de vie sentimentale et sexuelle me fasse la leçon, qui plus est devant ma petite amie.

-Je vois, murmura Vector, rougissant devant cet aveu.

Elle n'avait strictement rien contre les homosexuels mais elle était toujours gênée de savoir qu'elle pouvait être une cible potentielle. Autant parler avec n'importe quel garçon ne la dérangeait pas, mais savoir que la fille avec qui elle discutait était attirée par les femmes la mettait mal à l'aise**.

Daphné et Théodore s'assirent au troisième rang. Il n'y avait que neuf élèves qui participaient au cours d'Arithmancie : eux-mêmes, Hermione Granger, bien sûr, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, ainsi que Laureen Moon et Carter Dawson, deux autres Serpentard de leur année.

Le professeur Vector commença sa leçon avec une brève introduction au chapitre et le cours se déroula sans accroc, semblable à un cours de mathématiques moldues.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, après le déjeuner, tous se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage était assise à son bureau, avec le même cardigan rose et un nœud noir dans ses cheveux. Blaise faillit s'évanouir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise du quatrième rang, entouré de ses quatre amis qui rigolaient bassement.

-Et bien, bonjour ! Salua Ombrage avec un sourire mièvre.

Un curieux mélange de « Bonjour » indistinct s'éleva et Ombrage sourit encore plus.

-Tut tut. Ceci ne convient pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ! ». Une fois encore, je vous prie. Bonjour à tous !

-Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ! Répondit la classe avec un ton monocorde.

-Bien, parfait ! Fit Ombrage. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? À présent, baguettes rangées et plumes sorties, s'il vous plaît !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et regarda Drago, qui sortait une plume. Théodore haussa les épaules et rangea sa baguette en bois de châtaigner pour sortir une plume noire assez spéciale : la pointe pour écrire était faite d'un dard de Billywig, une pointe extrêmement fine mais très résistante. Théodore sortit également un parchemin et de l'encre d'un vert foncé presque noir.

Ombrage donna quelques coups de baguette et le tableau se couvrit d'une écriture enfantine :

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de bases_

-Bon. Votre enseignement dans cette matière a été plutôt perturbé et fragmenté, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle. Le changement constant de professeurs, dont beaucoup d'entre eux ne semblent avoir suivi aucun programme approuvé par le ministère, a malheureusement provoqué votre présence au-dessous de la norme que nous attendons dans votre année de BUSEs.

« Vous serez cependant contents de savoir que ces problèmes sont maintenant rectifiés. Cette année, nous suivrons des cours de magie défensive soigneusement structurés, centrés sur la théorie et approuvés par le Ministère. Copiez ce qui suit, s'il vous plaît.

_Objectifs de parcours :_

_Comprendre les principaux sous-jacents de la magie défensive._

_Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la magie défense peut être utilisée légalement._

_Placer l'usage de la magie défensive dans un contexte pour la pratiquer._

Pendant quelques minutes, on entendit le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

-Est-ce que tout le monde a une copie de _La Magie Défensive Théorique_ de Wilbert Slinkhard*** ?

Il y eut un murmure affirmatif.

-Je pense que nous allons essayez encore une fois, dit Ombrage. Quand je vous pose une question, j'aimerai que vous répondiez « Oui, professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, professeur Ombrage ». Donc : Est-ce que tout le monde a une copie de _La Magie Défensive Théorique_ de Wilbert Slinkhard ?

-Oui, professeur Ombrage, dit la classe d'une voix morne.

-Bien. J'aimerai que vous alliez à la page cinq et que vous lisiez le « Chapitre Un, Principes pour Débutants ». Vous n'aurez pas besoin de parler.

Théodore, Blaise et Drago ouvrirent leurs livres à la page cinq, ainsi que Pansy et Daphné. Ces dernières posèrent leur menton sur leur main et attendirent sans lire. Drago vérifia qu'Ombrage ne regardait pas et sortit un magasine pornographique qui portait en couverture la photo de Stella Longlegs, la plus célèbre mannequin sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Théodore et Blaise commencèrent un morpion sur un bout de parchemin. Soudain, Drago reçut un coup de coude. Il se tourna vers Pansy qui lui murmura :

-Regarde Granger.

Drago se pencha légèrement et vit Granger, la main tendue en l'air, sans lire.

-Blaise, chuchota-t-il.

Le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur et Drago lui répondit d'un signe de menton vers Granger.

-Voudriez-vous demander quelque chose à propos du chapitre, très chère ?

-Pas à propos du chapitre, non, répondit Granger d'un ton froid.

-Nous sommes en train de lire, maintenant, dit Ombrage, si vous avez d'autres requêtes, nous pouvons en parler à la fin de la classe.

-J'ai une question à propos des objectifs de parcours, dit Granger.

Ombrage la fixa un instant.

-Et votre nom est ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Et bien, Miss Granger, je pense que les objectifs de parcours sont parfaitement clairs si vous les lisez avec attention.

-Et bien non, je ne pense pas, répliqua Granger. Il n'y a rien d'écrit à propos de la _pratique_ des sortilèges de défense.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel beaucoup d'élèves tournèrent leurs têtes vers le tableau.

-La _pratique_ des sortilèges de défense ? Répéta Ombrage avec un petit rire horripilant. Et bien, je n'imagine aucune situation découlant de mon cours qui vous oblige à utiliser un sortilège de défense, Miss Granger. Vous n'espérez sûrement pas être attaqués durant ma classe ?

-On ne va pas utiliser de magie ? S'exclama Weasley.

-À ton avis, enflure ? Murmura la voix de Daphné.

-Les élèves lèvent la main quand ils veulent parler dans mon cours, Mr…

-Wealsey.

Ombrage, souriant toujours, lui tourna le dos et revint à sa place.

-Oui, Miss Granger ? Vous voudriez demander autre chose ?

-Oui, répondit Granger. Le point d'ensemble de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est sûrement la pratique des sortilèges de défense ?

-Êtes-vous une experte de l'Education formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? Demanda Ombrage avec une voix faussement douce.

-Non, mais -

-Soit, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifier pour décider du « point d'ensemble » d'une classe. Des sorciers plus vieux et intelligents que vous ont décidé de notre nouveau programme d'étude. Vous apprendrez les sortilèges de défenses en sécurité, sans risque…

-Et quelle est en l'utilité ? Demanda lourdement Potter. Si nous sommes attaqués, ça ne sera pas dans…

_-Votre main, Potter !_

Ombrage lui tourna le dos et interrogea Dean Thomas.

-Et votre nom est ?

-Dean Thomas.

-Oui, Mr Thomas ?

-Harry a raison, non ? Si nous sommes attaqués, ça ne sera pas « sans risque ».

-Encore une fois, dit Ombrage, craignez-vous d'être attaqué pendant ma classe ?

-Non, mais –

Ombrage l'interrompit :

-Je ne critique pas le tournant qu'a pris cette école, dit-elle avec un horrible sourire, mais vous avez été exposés à des sorciers très irresponsables dans cette classe, très irresponsables en effet –pour ne pas mentionner (elle eut une moue dédaigneuse) certains hybrides extrêmement dangereux.

-Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, dit Thomas avec colère, c'est le meilleur que nous ayons –

-_La main_, Mr Thomas ! Comme je le disais –vous avez été présentés à des sortilèges qui ont été inappropriés à un groupe de votre âge et potentiellement mortel. Vous avez été effrayés en croyant que vous étiez susceptibles de rencontrer des attaques sombres tous les deux jours –

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Granger, nous avons juste –

_-Votre main n'est pas levée, Miss Granger !_

Granger leva la main mais Ombrage l'ignora.

-Je crois comprendre que mon prédécesseur n'a pas seulement fait usage de sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a en fait pratiqués sur vous.

-C'était un fou, non ? L'interrompit chaleureusement Thomas. N'empêche qu'on a vachement appris.

-_Votre main n'est pas levée, Mr Thomas !_ Répéta Ombrage. Il est le point de vue du Ministère qu'une connaissance théorique sera plus que suffisante pour vous permettre de passer votre examen qui, après tout, est tout à propos dans une école. Et votre nom est ? Demanda-t-elle à une Gryffondor dont Théodore avait oublié le nom, même après quatre ans passé dans la même classe.

-Parvati Patil, et n'y a-t-il pas un peu de pratique au BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Ne sommes-nous pas supposés montrer que nous pouvons réellement effectuer des contre-maléfices et autres ?

-Tant que vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment assidûment, il n'y a aucune raison pour lesquelles vous ne devriez pas être en mesure d'exécuter les sortilèges sous les conditions parfaitement contrôlées d'examens.

-Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? Demanda Patil, incrédule. Êtes-vous en train de nous dire que la première fois que nous allons lancer les sortilèges sera pendant notre examen ?

-Je répète, tant que vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment assidûment –

-Et quel est l'intérêt de la théorie lorsqu'on ira dans le monde réel ? Demanda Potter.

Ombrage le fixa.

-C'est une école, ici, pas le monde réel, Mr Potter.

-Alors ne sommes-nous pas supposés être préparés pour ce qui nous attend dehors ?

-Il n'y a rien qui vous attend dehors, Mr Potter…

-Ah ouais ? Défia Potter.

Il semblait bouillir intérieurement, comme si la rage qu'il avait accumulé jusque là essayait de faire sauter le bouchon.

-Qui imaginez-vous attaquer des enfants de votre âge ? Demanda ombrage avec une horrible voix sucrée.

-Attention, murmura Blaise, c'est la goutte qui va faire exploser la pompe à merde.

-Qui va faire déborder le vase, rectifia Drago en souriant.

-Hmm, laissez-moi réfléchir… Fit Potter avec une voix faussement concentrée, peut-être… _Lord Voldemort ?_

Weasley s'étouffa, Lavande Brown eut un petit cri, Londubat tomba de sa chaise. Blaise lui-même sursauta violemment. Ombrage fixa Potter et dit calmement :

-Dix points en poins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

La classe était silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait Ombrage et Potter sauf Blaise et Théodore qui faisaient une nouvelle grille de morpion.

-Maintenant, laissez-moi rendre les choses plus claires.

Ombrage se pencha par-dessus son bureau en regardant ses élèves.

-Vous avez entendu dire qu'un certain mage Noir était revenu de la mort –

-Il n'était pas mort, interrompit Potter, mais ouais, il est revenu.

-S'il a l'intention de la convaincre, il se fout une licorne dans le cul, marmonna Théodore.

Drago s'étouffa silencieusement et Pansy le sauva.

-Mr-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre-cas, hacha Ombrage en un souffle. Comme je le disais, vous avez été informés qu'un certain mage Noir était là une fois de plus. _Ceci est un mensonge_.

-Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! S'exclama Potter. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu !

-Retenue, Mr Potter ! Asséna Ombrage. Demain soir. Cinq heures. Mon bureau. Je répète, _ceci est un mensonge_. Le Ministre de la magie vous a garanti qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ne provenant d'aucun mage noir. Si vous êtes toujours inquiet, venez me voir en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous alarme avec des fables à propos d'un mage Noir, j'aimerai que vous veniez m'en parler. Je suis toute à votre aide. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, nous continuons à lire. _Page cinq, « les Bases pour Débutants » !_

Théodore soupira d'ennui mais fut distrait par un couinement : « Harry, non ! ». Potter s'était levé et tout le monde le fixait.

-Donc, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est tombé raide mort de son plein gré, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'une voix forte et tremblante de rage contenue.

Théodore serra plus fort sa plume entre ses doigts et fit une large croix sèche sur la grille de morpion tandis que Blaise continuait à jouer.

-La mort de Cedric Diggory était un tragique accident, répondit froidement Ombrage.

-C'était un meurtre, dit Potter. Voldemort l'a tué, et vous le savez.

Le visage d'Ombrage était livide. Théodore crut qu'elle allait mourir mais au grand désespoir de Blaise, elle dit d'une voix étonnamment douce :

-Venez ici, Mr Potter.

Potter se leva en bousculant bruyamment sa chaise.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il défend la cause de cet abruti de Diggory ? Murmura Théodore entre ses dents sans faire attention.

Blaise le regarda bizarrement.

-Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'étais pas lors de l'enterrement.

Théodore se renfrogna tandis qu'Ombrage disait :

-Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, mon cher.

Potter sortit de la classe avec le parchemin scellé et Théodore décrispa sa mâchoire.

Ombrage fixa la porte un moment puis reposa son regard sur les élèves. Elle sourit mielleusement et dit :

-Auriez-vous des questions ?

-À vrai dire, oui ! Dit Théodore d'une voix forte et assurée en se levant.

La classe le regarda d'un air étonné. Allait-il prendre la défense de Potter ? Allait-il au contraire le dénigrer ?

-Je vous en prie, l'invita Ombrage d'une voix mièvre avec un signe de la main.

-En fait, fit Théodore, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me dire, vous qui êtes au courant de tous les agissements du Ministre de la Magie (Ombrage eut un sourire fier), s'il compte réellement appliquer son programme ?

Ombrage sembla se gonfler d'orgueil et dit :

-Bien que ce ne soit pas le moment idéal pour en parler, je pense que je peux vous répondre qu'effectivement, Mr Fudge a l'intention d'appliquer à la lettre son pro –

-Car voyez-vous, poursuivit Théodore sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, j'ai entendu dire par le mari de mon frère, que Mr Fudge allait interdire la procréation par chimie magique et l'adoption pour les couples homosexuels.

Ombrage eut le sourire figé. Blaise dissimulait son rire depuis qu'il avait entendu « le mari de mon frère ».

-Et bien, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé, ce que le Ministre entendait par là, c'est que la Magie est trop faible pour permettre à tout le monde d'avoir un enfant et que l'adoption devrait d'abord revenir aux couples ne pouvant _réellement _pas avoir un en –

-Des études ont été effectués pour vérifier cela, l'interrompit Théodore, et il s'avère que la Magie est tout à fait capable de subvenir aux besoins des homosexuels. Quant à l'adoption, deux hommes, ainsi que deux femmes ne peuvent _réellement_ pas avoir un enfant. Si vous interdisez la procréation chimique, il serait normal d'autoriser l'adoption. Et inversement.

Ombrage ne souriait plus.

-Contesteriez-vous une décision ministérielle ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Elle ne faisait plus du tout semblant, à présent. Elle fixait Théodore d'un regard réprobateur.

-À vrai dire, fit Théodore, je crains de ne pas être en accord avec Mr Fudge. J'ai écouté à la radio toutes ses interviews, j'ai regardé sur mon téléviseur toutes les émissions sur lui et lut tous les articles le concernant, il ne fait que parler des homosexuels. Quand on parle tout le temps de la même chose, c'est vraiment qu'on a un problème avec. Soit il est gay mais il en a honte et ne veut pas qu'on l'associe à l'homosexualité, soit il est vraiment homophobe.

Ombrage paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Elle dit d'une voix hachée :

-Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, et soyez content de ne pas en avoir perdu plus. Et vous aurez une retenue avec moi ce soir, sept heures, dans mon bureau. Venez donc par ici !

Théodore rejoignit le bureau d'Ombrage et elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait à Potter elle lui tendit un parchemin scellé après avoir écrit dessus.

-Portez ceci au professeur Snape, il en sera ravi.

-Probablement autant que moi de rater la fin de votre inutile cours, répliqua Théodore en sortant de la salle sous le rire étouffé de Blaise, Drago, Daphné et Pansy.

Théodore rejoignit les cachots en un rien de temps et toqua à la porte d'une salle de classe.

-Entrez, fit une voix étouffée par les vapeurs de potions.

Théodore poussa la porte et entra dans le cachot. Des premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard préparaient en tremblant un philtre colorisant.

-Mr Nott, fit Snape avec une voix froide. Que me vaut votre agréable visite dans le cours de mes chers nouveaux élèves ?

La sarcasme terrifia encore plus un Gryffondor qui laissa tomber par mégarde une poignée de griffes de Goule dans sa potion verte qui vira instantanément au gris orage. Snape se leva précipitamment mais Théodore la fit disparaître avant qu'elle n'explose.

-Vous pouvez remercier votre camarade, McBlud, dit Snape avec dédain. Sans son intervention, vous seriez en train de fondre.

Il fit signe à Théodore d'approcher. Théodore fit quelques pas à travers les regards impressionnés des jeunes élèves.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Snape à voix basse.

-Tenez, fit Théodore en lui tendant le parchemin.

Snape le déroula et lut. L'amusement se peint clairement sur son visage et il dit :

-Je vois. Vingt points pour Serpentard pour votre perspicacité, Mr Nott. Je m'arrangerai avec Dolores pour la retenue. Vous pouvez y aller, et n'oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à votre frère, Mr Nott ! Ajouta Snape tandis que Théodore sortait en souriant.

* * *

*En français ça donne (sans la musique) :

_À mes camarades, mes frères amis !_

_Gaiement commençons une nouvelle journée, gaiement !_

_Ombrage est un crapaud gros et moche !_

_Et Dumbledore un vieux fou !_

_McGonagall est une chouette zélée !_

_Et Trelawney, une alcoolique !_

_**_J'ai connu des gens qui réagissaient comme ça face aux homosexuels. Ca m'a toujours fasciné, cette manière de penser.

***J'ai oublié le nom français. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le nom anglais et que le reste de la traduction n'est pas exactement la même que dans le livre original.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review ? Deux ? Trois ? Qu- TA GUEULE !

:p


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà presque un mois que vous attendez un nouveau chapitre, et bien le voilà, tout frais, tout chaud, tout neuf ! Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse en cette journée de fin du monde.

Pour M : Merci pour ta review. Voilà de l'action comme tu me l'as demandée.

Merci également à Malh et Mackensy pour leur review. Mais où est Stef, elle qui est si fidèle à moi ? ELLE M'A QUITTE ? BOUHOUHOU!

Désolé pour ce petit... dérapage.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre VII : La retenue de Severus Snape

Au repas, Théodore, Drago et Blaise attendirent longtemps les filles. La silhouette très typée de Daphné finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement de la Grande Porte. Les doigts longs et fins de la jolie blonde étaient entrelacés avec ceux de Jamie, et Pansy discutait avec animation avec les deux jeunes filles.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Demanda Blaise en se poussant légèrement pour laisser Pansy s'asseoir.

-À l'infirmerie, répondit Daphné d'une voix claire. Jamie devait consulter Madame Pomfresh.

-Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta Théodore, très attaché à la jeune Serdaigle.

-J'ai des problèmes de tension, expliqua Jamie avec une moue déconfite. Je suis trop souvent léthargique et ça m'embête pour les cours.

-Ah merde, fit Blaise en se servant de ragoût. Et t'as un traitement pour ça ?

-Pomfresh me file du tonique de temps en temps, histoire que je ne sois pas trop apathique.

Jamie s'était installée à la table de Serpentard sans faire cas des regards un peu outrés des autres maisons.

-Salut, Jamie ! Salua nonchalamment un sixième année de Serpentard en s'arrêtant à son niveau

-Salut, William ! Répondit Jamie en se levant pour lui faire la bise. Bonnes vacances ?

-Bof, pas terrible, répondit vaguement William Eldow. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allée à Amsterdam pendant les vacances.

Jamie et Daphné se regardèrent en souriant et hochèrent la tête.

-C'était sympa, acquiesça Jamie.

-Tant mieux, fit William. Tu transmettras mes amitiés à tes parents !

-Je n'y manquerai pas !

William rejoignit ses amis et Drago s'adressa à Jamie :

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis haut placés… ?

-Les Eldow se sont toujours très bien entendus avec mes parents, répondit Jamie en souriant joyeusement. Et le frère de William n'a qu'un an de moins de moi…

Daphné arrêta aussitôt de sourire. Elle était d'un naturel jaloux et n'appréciait pas tellement de savoir qu'un garçon était en contact avec Jamie, surtout en sachant que c'était elle qui avait séduit la Serdaigle.

La jeune Serdaigle s'était rapprochée de Daphné au cours de leur troisième année, quand le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné un travail assez compliqué. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à la bibliothèque et avaient travaillé ensemble jusqu'à devenir très amies. C'était l'année suivante que Daphné s'était rendue compte qu'elle réagissait bizarrement avec Jamie.

Daphné avait alors tenté une approche moins amicale mais Jamie l'avait repoussée, déclarant qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne. Daphné avait mal réagie, se refermant sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que Jamie revienne et s'explique avec elle. Au fil des jours, elles s'étaient liées d'une amitié solide, puis d'un amour très fort. Depuis, elles ne se quittaient presque plus.

Les garçons et Pansy avaient beaucoup contribué à les rapprocher, et savaient la jalousie de leur amie.

Jamie sourit devant la réaction de sa chère et tendre Daphné et l'embrassa rapidement.

-Et qui est ce garçon ? Demanda Daphné.

-Il s'appelle Emerson, répondit Jamie. Mais il ne me plaît pas tellement, et puis je t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Théodore éclata de rire et Daphné eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin :

-Merci pour la métaphore, dit-elle.

Jamie rit et se servit de salade de tomate.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance très amicale et Théodore dut se rendre à sa retenue avec Snape.

-Tu me raconteras tout, hein ? Lui murmura Blaise à voix très basse. Sans omettre _aucun_ détail.

Blaise était le seul à savoir l'attirance que Théodore éprouvait pour Snape.

Théodore lui fit un sourire goguenard et sortit de la Grande Salle avant que Blaise n'ait pu dire un mot de plus.

Les cachots étaient glacés et le Serpentard regretta de n'avoir pas mis le gilet de son uniforme. Ses pas résonnaient contre les parois en pierres brutes. Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau de Snape.

-Entrez ! Fit une voix grave lorsqu'il toqua à la porte.

Théodore entra et vit le Maître des Potions penché sur une table de travail, examinant des fioles de potions avec un petit instrument.

-Approchez, Nott !

Théodore s'avança jusqu'à son enseignant et observa le travail qu'il réalisait. Snape finit par se redresser et lui dit :

-J'ai un peu de travail pour vous. Nous parlerons après.

Théodore acquiesça.

-Vous voyez cet outil ? C'est ce qu'on appelle un compte-fil c'est un objet moldu. Vous poser la partie carrée sur l'objet que vous voulez examiner et vous regardez dans la petite loupe du dessus. C'est assez utile pour corriger les mixtures de mes élèves.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide à le faire ?

-Tout à fait. Prenez donc un compte-fil ! Ils sont dans le tiroir gauche.

Théodore ouvrit le dit tiroir et saisit un compte-fil.

-Je vous confie les potions de quatrième année, ça devrait être facile.

Snape lui indiqua où trouver les travaux de ses élèves et Théodore commença le travail. C'est là qu'il comprit à quel point il fallait être patient pour faire ce métier. Il devait examiner une première fois la fiole pour deviner la texture et observer la couleur, puis en verser un peu sur une plaquette et regarder au microscope pour vérifier tous les composants chimiques, les effets indésirables, ceux au contraire qui étaient souhaités, etc. Chaque échantillon prenait un temps infini à être examiné.

-Monsieur, j'ai un problème avec la potion de Johnattan Swinlow.

-Qu'y-a-t'il ? Fit Snape d'une voix distraite en posant l'œil sur la vue du microscope.

-Ca fait de la fumée.

Snape ne réagit pas immédiatement mais se redressa finalement pour regarder d'où il était la potion de Swinlow.

-C'est normal. Cet imbécile utilise un chaudron en inox. Ca fait foirer chacune de ses potions.

-En inox ? S'étonna Théodore. Mais il est débile ! Quand j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, il y avait un type qui était là tous les deux jours parce que toutes ses expériences avaient explosées à cause de son chaudron en inox ! Il avait la moitié du visage brûlé et un œil borne !

-Vous avez été à Sainte-Mangouste ? Interrogea Snape, curieux.

Théodore eut une expression à la fois renfrognée et honteuse.

-Quand j'avais cinq ans, oui.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je suis tombé d'un arbre en voulant y grimper, avoua Théodore d'un ton boudeur.

Snape éclata de rire, ce qui surpris Théodore. C'était un son étrange, presque surnaturel venant de Snape.

-J'imagine bien la scène ! Vous avez des photos, au moins ?

-Ma mère les a précieusement conservées dans une tiroir fermée avec un sortilège. Elle dit que ça sert toujours en cas de danger.

-Elle a bien raison. J'ai moi-même conservé une multitude de photo de Lily quand nous étions à Poudlard…

La voix de Snape se perdit dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'un sourire nostalgique s'étalait sur ses lèvres fines.

Théodore dévisagea Snape. Il n'était pas jaloux de cette Lily. Il savait qu'elle avait dû être extraordinaire pour que Severus Snape, le sombre et taciturne Severus Snape, tombe amoureux d'elle.

-Vous avez encore des photos d'elle ?

Severus releva les yeux et fixa son élève.

-Oui. Vous voulez les voir ?

-J'aimerai bien.

Severus hésita légèrement puis se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Théodore d'approcher. Le garçon le rejoignit et vit que la boîte était remplie de clichés d'une jeune fille rousse. Il prit une photo particulièrement ensoleillée qui représentait Lily Evans, assise à la bibliothèque, dos à la fenêtre. Elle lisait un livre avec concentration et les éclats de soleil qui perçaient dans son dos éclairaient le contour de ses cheveux et semblaient les enflammer comme une couronne d'or. Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient d'un éclat de gentillesse mêlée à du caractère.

À cette vision, Théodore sentit son cœur se gonfler de tristesse et se mit à haïr Lord Voldemort pour avoir assassiner une créature aussi belle.

-Elle était magnifique, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, répondit juste Severus d'une voix particulièrement douce.

Théodore reposa la photographie et dit d'une voix assez tremblante :

-Je comprends pourquoi vous ne supportez pas Potter. C'est probablement la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme amoureux d'être séparé de son amour par un autre, et la voir…

Il s'arrêta de parler, incapable de terminer sa pensée.

-Lily méritait mieux que moi, répondit Severus. J'étais pauvre, méchant, attiré par la vengeance…

-Peut-être que personne ne mérite de subir ça, dit Théodore à voix basse.

Il se retourna et fixa Severus de ses yeux incroyablement clairs.

-Peut-être aussi que vous ne méritez personne.

Severus accrocha son regard, le visage pourvu d'une expression étrange.

-Mais personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments, et moi je vous aime.

Severus entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais Théodore le devança :

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher dans cette salle de classe du quatrième étage. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si je vous ai tout avoué. C'est vous qui étiez là, vous qui m'avez embrassé, vous qui m'avez aidé à faire le deuil de mon viol.

Les yeux de Severus s'étaient remplis de larmes et Théodore l'embrassa doucement.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit, Théodore, murmura Severus en fermant les yeux.

-Qui le saura ?

-Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore sera plus qu'heureux de savoir que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un.

-Vous êtes mon élève.

Théodore se recula légèrement et dit :

-Je suis près à ne plus l'être, dans ce cas.

Il y eut un silence et la voix déterminée de Théodore reprit :

-S'il vous faut des excuses, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas avec moi que vous en trouveriez beaucoup.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Severus et murmura :

-À moins que vous ne vouliez plus considérer l'amour que j'éprouve pour vous ?

Severus sentit la dernière barrière de résistance s'effondrer et embrassa Théodore avec fougue.

-Si nous sommes découverts, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez coffré à Askaban à ma place ! Dit-il.

-Comptez là-dessus, ricana Théodore.

-Finalement, vous êtes un vrai Serpentard, il ne fallait pas vous inquiétez.

Théodore eut un rire et dit :

-Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous laisse corriger les travaux de vos chers élèves et je vais aller me coucher. Je suis un peu fatigué de tout ça. Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, Théodore s'enfuit, laissant un Severus rêveur.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Théodore raconta à Blaise sa retenue en omettant quelques petits détails _insignifiants_. Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux quand il entendit son ami décrire le baiser qu'ils avaient eut.

-Tu devrais devenir écrivain pornographique ! Murmura-t-il. Tu décris ça d'une manière tellement romantique que tes lectrices tomberaient sous ton charme… Imagine le fric que tu pourrais te faire avec ça ! Je peux être ton directeur financier, si tu veux ! Et Drago serait le mec qui négocie les gros contrats ! Pansy peut jouer à merveille la pouf qui témoigne genre : « Ca m'a beaucoup touché, c'était un lecture très délicate et on voit bien que Théodore Nott est un homme sensible sous son masque sombre ! » et peut-être que Daphné pourrait dire que ça lui a donné l'envie de se transformer en mec pour être gay ! Jamie ferait la vieille fille en dépression nerveuse qui expliquerait qu'elle a trouvé ses réponses dans ton bouquin et Tracy Davies serait l'ancienne toxico qui a arrêté de se shooter dès qu'elle à commencer à te lire ! On peut éventuellement convaincre McGonagall, Flitwick et Trelawney de dire que lire ton livre leur a redonné l'envie de s'adonner à des plans à trois lors de la pleine Lune ! Même Binns peut témoigner qu'il a retrouver ses pulsions d'avant ! Et en lui mettant des « O » à tous ses devoirs, Snape pourrait persuader Granger de dire qu'avant de lire ton livre elle était vierge mais que maintenant elle a réussi à faire le grand saut ! Rusard dirait qu'il s'est découvert une passion pour la livres avec le tien et qu'il s'est tapé Pince dans la section Biomagie de la bibliothèque !

« Tu pourrais faire un film de ton livre. Weasley et Hagrid feraient les acteurs principaux, les amants passionnés Miss Teigne est interprété par l'affreuse peluche en forme d'éléphant de Drago ; Flint et Finnigan représenteraient la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor Crivey peut faire le Potter de service dans le genre bouffon qui se fait maltraiter le père de Daphné peut faire la gonzesse qui coure désespérément après toi, ou plutôt après Weasley ; Tracy fait la tarée rebelle genre Daphné et Daphné fait la Granger –il faudra juste lui faire des cheveux touffus- moi je suis le curé qui fait le mariage d'Hagrid et Weasley : c'est stylé d'être un curé ; Drago c'est le témoin qui vient de se faire plaquer par sa femme ; la femme de Drago, c'est Pansy, qui vient en fait de se découvrir une facette lesbienne et se tape Chourave et puis – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blaise, inquiet par l'attitude de Théodore.

Ce dernier pleurait de rire et eut du mal à se calmer.

-J'imagine bien le truc ! Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux rires. Hagrid et Weasley ! Hihihi !

Blaise sourit et vit Drago, Daphné et Pansy arriver. Théodore se calma aussitôt et se redressa dans une pose plus digne.

-Salut ! Lança Drago en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

-Bien dormi ? Questionna Pansy.

-À merveille ! Répondit Blaise en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ?

-Sortilèges et métamorphose, répondit Daphné.

-Seulement ? S'étonna Blaise avec espoir.

Daphné lui fit un sourire goguenard et répondit :

-En double.

Blaise se renfrogna et retourna à ses harengs.

Le double cours de sortilèges commença de la même manière que celui de métamorphose : un long discours sur les BUSEs…

-Ce que vous devez toujours avoir en tête, fit Flitwick de sa voix fluette, c'est que ces examens peuvent influencer votre avenir pour de longues années ! Si vous n'avez pas encore sérieusement pensé à la carrière que vous choisirez, il est temps de le faire. Et en attendant, je le crains, il nous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais pour être sûrs de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté !

Pansy grommela vaguement que son meilleur résultat en sortilège était un « P » et Flitwick lui fit réviser le sortilège d'attraction jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arriver parfaitement.

En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall semblait aussi tendue que ses élèves.

-Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSEs, dit-elle gravement, sans une application, une pratique et une étude du plus grand sérieux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quiconque dans cette classe échoue à l'épreuve de métamorphose, si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes.

Londubat poussa une petite exclamation sceptique.

-Mais oui, ça vous concerne aussi, Londubat, assura McGonagall. Votre seul défaut dans le travail, c'est le manque de confiance en vous. Bien… aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude des sortilèges de Disparition. Ils sont plus faciles que les sortilèges d'Apparition que l'on aborde normalement qu'au niveau des ASPICs. Mais ils représentent quand même un des exercices magiques les plus délicats parmi tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de BUSE.

Théodore eut la confirmation de ses dires. Le sortilège était affreusement complexe, et il peina durant deux bonnes heures à faire disparaître ne serait-ce que la coquille de son escargot.

-Pas mal du tout, Mr Nott ! Fit le professeur McGonagall en passant près de lui.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire amusé et ajouta :

-Concentrez-vous pour supprimer les antennes, à présent !

Théodore eut un vague sourire.

À la table des Serpentard, à midi, l'ambiance amicale du petit-déjeuner avait disparu au profit de livres de métamorphose ouverts à la page des sortilèges de Disparition. Baguette sortie, les cinq élèves tentaient désespérément de faire disparaître leurs fourchettes.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques fut aussi ennuyant que ceux des années précédentes. Le professeur Gobe-Planche leur présenta des Botrucs, qui selon Blaise ne méritaient pas leur nom.

Ils devaient dessiner une de ces créatures. Drago entendit Potter demander à Gobe-Planche où était Hagrid. Peu après la réponse du professeur, Drago se pencha vers Potter et lui murmura :

-Peut-être que ce gros idiot a été gravement blessé.

-Et peut-être que toi aussi, ça va t'arriver si tu ne la fermes pas, répliqua Potter avec colère.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est frotté à quelque chose de trop _grand_ pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit Drago en l'ignorant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il revint à sa place, laissant Potter bouilloner de rage. Blaise souriait, ainsi que Pansy, mais Théodore lui dit :

-Laisse-le tranquille, Drago. Il n'est pas bien en ce moment.

Le sourire de Drago disparut pour une expression froide.

-C'est justement pour ça que je ne le laisse pas tranquille. Il paye. Il _doit_ payer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Théodore, fit Daphné. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour enfoncer Potter. Il est sûr les nerfs à cause de l'absence de son ami, et ce n'est pas bon jeu d'en profiter.

-Allez donc le consoler s'il est si fragile que ça ! Rétorqua glacialement Drago.

Théodore soupira de dédain et prit un autre botruc pour aller s'installer ailleurs. Daphné le suivit et ils terminèrent le cours dans le silence.

Lorsque l'écho de la cloche se répercuta dans le parc jusqu'à eux, les deux Serpentard se dirigèrent au cours de sport qui avait lieu deux fois par semaine. C'était une otpion, par conséquent, peu d'élèves y participaient.

-Bonjour à tous, fit Mrs Bibine lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Un mélange indistinct lui répondit et elle esquissa un sourire.

-Je vous laisse vous changer. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, Miss Lovegood, les vestiaires n'ont toujours pas changé d'emplacement depuis cinquante ans qu'ils sont là !

En effet, Luna Lovegood était parmi eux. Les cours de sport se faisaient par groupe de trois années. Première, deuxième et troisième, et quatrième, cinquième et sixième. Les septième année ne participaient pas.

Dans le groupe de ce jour, il y avait très peu d'élèves : à Gryffondor, Craig Donovan et Dewey Leahy de quatrième année, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas de cinquième année et Declan Hopkins et Eva Martyn en sixième année à Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood et Greg O'Grady de quatrième année, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein de cinquième année et Harriet McAuley et Joy Kennedy de sixième année à Poufsouffle, Jamie McLaren et Lila MacFheargail de quatrième année, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones de cinquième année, et Niall Dennehy et Nigel Kwoles de sixième année et à Serpentard, Reese Hennelly et Sean Keating en quatrième année, Daphné et Théodore, bien sûr, et enfin Terry McAdams et Tobin Macken en sixième année.

En tout, vingt-quatre élèves. De quoi constituer une petite classe très satisfaisante, se dit Rolanda Bibine en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Daphné s'était rendue dans le vestiaire des filles, et Théodore en faisait de même avec celui des garçons. Ils ressortirent à peine cinq minutes plus tard, vêtus de survêtements, gris pour Daphné et noir pour Théodore.

-Alors ! Fit Bibine lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé. Cette année, le programme sera un peu plus chargé que les précédentes années. Je ne vous dévoile pas tout maintenant, ça vous gâcherait la surprise. Mais soyez cependant avertis que nous commençons par de l'endurance, déclara-t-elle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle vit ses élèves gémir de dépit. _Elle adorait commencer par de l'endurance !_

-Mais d'abord, les échauffements ! Tous en ligne sur le trait blanc !

Théodore et Daphné allèrent se mettre le plus à droite du terrain, sur la grande ligne blanche qui avait apparemment une obscure signification dans le sport _honorable_ qu'était le football.

-Vous trotinnez jusqu'au milieu du terrain et vous revenez en arrière.

Les élèves se mirent de mauvaise grâce à courir en trainant des pieds jusqu'à une autre ligne.

-J'ai dit _trotinner_ Miss Hennelly, pas _marcher_ !

Reese fit une grimace et se mit à courir.

-Ce n'est pas un sprint, Mr Hopkins !

Le Gryffondor ralentit sa course. Théodore vit Daphné revenir en course arrière mais se retourner pour continuer normalement dès que Bibine détournait le regard.

-Jusqu'à la moitié du terrain en montée de genoux et retour en talons-fesses !

-Oh non, pitié ! Fit Daphné.

Les exercices furent rapidement expédiés.

-On commence doucement cette séance : cinq minutes, une pause, cinq minutes. Allez-y !

Théodore poussa légèrement Daphné pour qu'elle se mettent à courir. Moins de quarante secondes plus tard, la jeune Serpentard entendit la voix de son ami lancer, haletant :

-J'ai… un… point… de… côté !

Le pauvre crachait à moitié ses poumons.

-Pauvre garçon, se moqua Daphné en se recoiffant, tout en continuant de courir.

-Deux points en moins sur la note à ceux qui s'arrêtent ! Balança Bibine, histoire de les motiver.

Une heure plus tard, l'enseignante les congédia.

-N'utilisez pas trop longtemps les douches. Je vous rappelle que la consommation d'eau a considérablement augmenté depuis quelques années à cause des élèves qui prennent leur temps.

Théodore et Daphné partirent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent un petit quart d'heure plus tard, propres et vêtus de vêtements confortables.

Le dîner fut accueilli avec soulagement, même si Théodore et Daphné ne mangeaient pas avec le reste du groupe. Drago n'avait toujours pas décoléré de l'affront de ses amis. Pansy ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Blaise restait silencieux, plongé dans son livre de métamorphose.

La journée s'acheva donc dans un calme relatif, et tous se couchèrent avec soulagement.

* * *

_Il faisait horriblement sombre. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence de lumière dans la salle… Où bien était-ce son propre esprit qui devenait obscure ? Il n'aurait su le dire, tout ce qui importait était ces mains affreusement avides. Ses mains, ce corps, ce…_

_Son T-shirt ruisselait de sueurs froides… _

_-Nott…_

_Ses mains aggripaient désespérément le bord de la table_

_-Nott._

_Ses jambes tremblaient…_

-Nott !

_Il poussait bien malgré lui des gémissements terrifiés de douleur…_

-NOTT !

Théodore sursauta. Désorienté par son rêve et son réveil brutal, il regarda autour de lui. Des visages inquiets ou intrigués étaient tournés vers lui. Il prit seulement conscience du lieu où il était quand il vit le professeur McGonagall debout sur l'estrade, le fixant d'un air à la fois froid et inquiet.

-Vous dormiez, crut-elle bon d'indiquer.

-Je dorm –

-Oui, vous dormiez, coupa McGonagall d'un air pincé.

Théodore se leva alors. Il semblait déséquilibré par la fébrilité de ses jambes.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Trouver Snape, répondit Théodore en sortant de la salle le plus vite possible.

* * *

Et voilà! Ca mérite une review? Le prochain sera là en 2013 je pense. Donc d'avance je vous dit...

BONNE ANNEE BONNE SANTE TOUS MES VOEUX POUR 2013! ET BIENSURJOYEUXNOEL!


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou ! Me revoilà après une looooonnnnngue absence **justifiée **! Mon ordi est tombé en panne et l'a falu que j'emprunte celui de mon frère. Donc je n'avais aucun de mes dossiers "hyper confidentiels" qui contiennent tous mes histoires _tant adorées_... *Se prend en pleine gueule un paquet de Granola*

Mais mon papounet d'amour était là pour me sauver et il a gentiment ammené c'te foutue machine chez le réparateur et le revoilà comme neuf (bon un peu vieux, mais bon...)

*Se prend cette fois une tomate coeur de boeuf de chez Leclerc, et... un chapeau d'Indiana Jones*

Mais je sens votre impatience de lecteurs assoifés aussi je vais répondre aux reviews des non inscrits (laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail si vous voulez une réponse plus rapide et confidentielle).

Pour M : 2013 est là mais l'a falu que tu attendes février pour un nouveau chapitre. ^^ Merci pour la review!

Pour Stef : Heureuse de te revoir, ma chère Stef ! Merci pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme!

Pour les autres, normalement je vous ai répondu! Merci à vous mes petits lecteurs adorés, je vous aime!

Pour finir, joyeux noël (en retard), une excellente année 2013, pleine d'amour, de réussite et de victoire (en retard), et une joyeuse Saint-Valentin (pour ceux qui ont quelqu'un... pas comme moi, célibataire endurcie) (en retard).

J'espère que l'attente en vaut la peine, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre VIII : Le lien du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Ou

La Grande Inquisitrice

-Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna Snape.

Sa voix était froide, cassante, presque sèche. Théodore s'assit dans le fauteuil et fut aussitôt ligoté par des liens qui venaient d'apparaître de nulle part. Snape s'affairait derrière son bureau, écartant brutalement tout ce qui l'empêchait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles la tension de Théodore monta d'un cran, Snape se retourna. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un tube à essai et dans sa main droite sa baguette magique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Théodore en se raidissant.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris possession de votre esprit, répondit Snape en s'approchant. Il manipule les pensées pour broyer les certitudes et transformer l'innocent en meurtrier.

Snape s'arrêta devant Théodore, le visage impénétrable.

-Et si il continue ? Interrogea Théodore.

-Il vous rendra fou, répondit simplement Snape.

Les pupilles de Théodore étaient complètement dilatées sous la terreur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Répéta-t-il.

-Je vais aspirer ce qui vous détruira l'âme.

Snape posa alors la pointe de sa baguette sur la tempe de son élève et Théodore hurla. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était aspiré, qu'on le vidait de toutes ses capacités émotionnelles.

Mais la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Théodore avait la tête qui tournait, ses yeux se brouillaient, ruisselant de larmes.

Quand il réussit enfin à regarder devant lui, il vit le visage neutre de Snape.

-Ca a marché ?

-C'est à vous de me le dire, répondit Snape.

Théodore ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête sur le dossier. Son esprit semblait en paix, et ne contenait pas la noirceur qui l'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je me sens mieux, répondit Théodore.

-Vous êtes libre, dit Snape en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Du moins psychologiquement. Physiquement, vous êtes au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-J'étais au courant, merci ! Répondit sèchement Théodore.

Mais Snape ne tint pas compte de son ton. Il observait avec attention le tube dans lequel il avait enfermé les mauvaises intentions liées à Lord Voldemort.

-Est-ce qu'il l'a remarqué ? Demanda Théodore avec suspicion.

-Qui ça ?

-Vous-Savez-Qui… Est-ce qu'il a remarqué ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Il ne l'a jamais remarqué depuis que je l'applique à mes élèves, répondit Snape. Elena, Ioan et Iskra Ivanova ont reçu le même sort, par exemple.

-Ivanova… Marmonna Théodore. Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose…

-Leur mère, Yuliya Ivanova, ancienne élève de Durmstrang, a accouché d'eux à quatorze, quinze et dix-sept ans. Le scandale a été incroyable, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de père officiel.

-Père m'en avait parlé, se souvint Théodore.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils.

-Ioan Ivanova a été l'un des plus grand Mangemort, il me semble !

-Et sa sœur Elena également, acquiesça Snape avec une pointe de regret. Ils ont terriblement mal tourné, tous les deux, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a envoyés dans un grand nombre de missions qui ont toutes terminé en bain de sang. Elena est morte un an après la fin de la guerre, tuée par un Auror. Et Ioan a été égorgé par sa propre mère, devenue folle. Il ne reste plus que la petite dernière, Iskra, qui s'est enfermée dans le monde moldu.

-En clair, deux des élèves que vous avez protégés sont devenus… tueurs ! S'exclama Théodore avec indignation.

Snape eut un mouvement irrité. Agacé, il lança froidement :

-Parmi ceux qui sont devenus fous, il y a eut aussi Timotei et Andreï Dimitrov, virés de Durmstrang parce qu'ils refusaient de pratiquer la magie noire. Ils ont rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veille de leur quatorze ans. Ils avaient jurés de ne jamais sombrer dans la noirceur. Il y a eut aussi Dorin Tesador, un très gentil roumain qui s'est fait torturé trois fois avant de succomber à la folie. Dumbledore avait promis de le protéger.

« Je n'oublie pas non plus les sœurs Lesskov, provenant directement de Russie. Elles étaient adorables. Cinq ans après la fin de leur scolarité, Sasha a été prise sous la protection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ayn a empoisonné un nombre horrifiant de moldus, Masha a torturé tous les Sang-Pur qui lui passaient sous la main, et Nninel a rendu fou le Ministre de la Magie de Russie. Il y a aussi Dewey Craig, qui a été mon élève dix ans avant vous, et qui rayonnait littéralement d'innocence. Trois ans après la fin de sa scolarité, il était enfermé à Askaban suite à un massacre à Lyon, en France. »

Snape s'arrêta.

-Et parmi les élèves que j'ai protégé comme je viens de le faire pour vous, Edwin Green a été enfermé à Askaban après le meurtre d'une vingtaine de moldus. Ethan Leahy a tué son frère Fred Helen Hopkins signait chacun de ses meurtres anti-moldus par le symbole de la protection des moldus. Jane Martyn a entraîné son meilleur ami John O'Grady dans un des plus grands massacres antisémites et July McAuley a tué sa sœur Karen parce qu'elle était homosexuelle.

« Mais il y a ceux qui ont résisté au pouvoir sombre : Liam Kennedy est devenu Auror, ainsi que Lila McLaren, Nicolas MacFheargail et Neil Dennehy. Parmi les meilleurs médicomages, il y a toujours Presley Knowles, Reese Flowers, Susan Keating et Tom McAdams. D'autres ont des professions moins glorieuses, mais tous portent la Marque, seul signe de leur ancienne malédiction. »

Snape stoppa sa très longue tirade. Il semblait fatigué, lassé.

-Voyez-vous, Théodore, tous n'ont pas résisté. J'ai fait le même rituel à tous, mais certains ont trouvé leur vocation dans la cruauté. Mais malgré tout, il y en a qui sont devenus bons, tout simplement.

Théodore était resté silencieux, regardant Snape s'animer progressivement au souvenir de tous ces gens.

-Chaque année, il y a des élèves qui viennent me voir, dans le même cas que vous. Je les libère tous, des fois plusieurs fois par an… J'espère que vous resterez sain d'esprit, Théodore.

* * *

Une longue semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du cours de métamorphose. Les cours passaient rapidement. Certains professeurs augmentaient le niveau de leur matière avec tant de subtilité que les élèves ne remarquaient pas que le chapitre avait changé. D'autres, au contraire, sautaient d'un sujet à l'autre quotidiennement. Théodore s'adaptait au fil des jours à son emploi du temps.

Désormais, il n'y avait que Daphné pour faire ses devoirs à la même table. Drago leur tournait résolument le dos et ne leur adressait plus la parole, furieux de leur affront du cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Pansy et Blaise, affreusement gênés du comportement de leurs camarades, ne se prononçaient pas et restaient le plus souvent tous les deux, n'osant pas prendre partie.

Jamie et Daphné n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour se voir. La jeune Serpentard était dépitée de ce problème et y réfléchissait souvent à voix haute à la bibliothèque, quand elle travaillait avec Théodore.

-Emploi du temps de merde, tiens, marmonna-t-elle un soir.

Le coude appuyé sur son livre d'arithmancie et la joue écrasée sur sa main fermée, elle regardait par la fenêtre entrouverte.

-Fixez-vous un rendez-vous à deux heures du matin, répondit Théodore d'un ton absent en tournant quelques pages de son livre d'histoire.

Il trempa sa plume dans son encrier et rédigea quelques lignes de plus sur son parchemin. Se rendant compte du mutisme inhabituel de son amie, il releva la tête et croisa le regard songeur de Daphné.

-Un rendez-vous ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui. Tu sais, ce genre de truc où les gens se donne une heure et un lieu pour se rencontr –

-Oui oui, merci, je sais ce qu'est un rendez-vous ! Coupa Daphné en agitant ses mains.

Elle soupira.

-Il me reste juste à convaincre Jamie d'y aller.

-Elle respecte le règlement, dit Théodore en se remettant à la lecture de son livre. Je devrais la faire se rencontrer avec Granger, je suis sûr qu'elles s'entendraient à _merveille_…

Il sentit la brûlure du regard noir de Daphné et eut un sourire goguenard.

-J'ai toujours dit que Granger avait un petit côté 'bad boy' intéressant.

-Enfoiré, marmonna Daphné en s'attelant enfin à son devoir d'arithmancie.

Le lendemain, Théodore et Daphné se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à l'extrémité de la table, côté estrade.

Daphné se servit d'une tasse de café et Théodore prit un simple verre d'eau pétillante.

-Quand est-ce que vous vous voyez, Jamie et toi ? Demanda Théodore en avalant une gorgée.

-Ce soir, normalement, répondit Daphné. Et demain matin, double dose de café au p'tit-dèj'…

-Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu en auras besoin, marmonna Théodore.

Daphné lui fit un sourire sardonique et prit quelques toasts qu'elle se mit à beurrer.

-Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer, mon pauvre Théodore ?

Alors que le garçon allait lui répondre, un hululement perçant retentit soudainement et des centaines de chouettes et hiboux débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Un hibou petit duc d'une vingtaine de centimètres se prit un chandelier en pleine face mais continua sa course jusqu'à Théodore. Il s'écrasa contre la cruche de jus de citrouille.

-Crétin de hibou.

-Eros n'est pas crétin ! Protesta Daphné en caressant son petit hibou d'un air protecteur.

-Il faudra encore que tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que tu as appelé ce satané volatile _Eros _!

-T'occupe ! Répliqua Daphné. Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi ton stupide chat s'appelle John Ronald Reuel ?

-C'est un hommage à Tolkien ! Se défendit Théodore. Un hommage à ses œuvres et à sa science !

Daphné émit un son dédaigneux et détacha le journal que tenait Eros. Elle s'immobilisa soudain et éclata d'un grand rire amusé.

-Ah, la bonne blague ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Théodore et lui tendit _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Théodore regarda une seconde la une du journal et éclata de rire à son tour.

-Ah, c'est génial, ce journal ! Beugla-t-il en parlant exagérément fort. Ombrage en inquisitrice, j'avoue que j'y avais jamais pensé ! Qui est l'humoriste qui a écrit ça, que je lui envoie mes félicitations ?

Sur le journal, une grande photo d'Ombrage recouvrait une bonne partie de la page et un grand titre indiquait en lettres noires :

LE MINISTERE VEUT REFORMER L'EDUCATION

DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMEE

GRANDE INQUISITRICE

Sur la page suivante, l'article expliquait :

_Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministère, Cornelius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

_« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministère a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat… »_

-Un succès immédiat ?! S'écria Daphné d'une voix perçante en jouant l'imbécile. Je crois qu'on n'a pas du tout la même définition d'un « succès immédiat » !

« _Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

_C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

_« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la ''baisse de niveau'' à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

_Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

_« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective… »_

-Objective, objective, fit Théodore, faudrait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus !

_« … de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certains décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

_Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ses colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil »._

_Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

_« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

_Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

_« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornelius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »_

_(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)_

Théodore eut un sourire méprisant en lisant la dernière phrase et se mit à déchirer avec application le journal en disant :

-C'est marrant parce que personne ne parle des antécédents douteux de Cornelius Fudge. Il me semble d'ailleurs que des rumeurs auraient couru comme quoi son élection avait été quelque peu trafiquée, non ?

-Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Nott ! S'exclama une voix aiguë.

Théodore se retourna et vit Ombrage descendre de l'estrade professorale et se diriger vers lui.

-Pour quelle raison, je vous pris ? Interrogea Théodore avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Insulte au ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge ! Répondit Ombrage d'un ton triomphant.

-Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir insulté, répliqua Théodore. En revanche, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte tandis qu'Ombrage allait parler, je crois me souvenir que les élections de juin 1991 ont proposé divers candidats outre Mr Fudge. Je citerai Dick Grant, dont les origines moldues semblent avoir été décisives parmi l'aristocratie sorcière, Elton Harris, transféré d'urgence dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Staycrow à Target, près de Londres la veille du premier tour…

Théodore s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et Daphné prit la relève :

-Il y a aussi Cassie Wilkerson, qui s'est désistée après avoir reçu d'étranges lettres menaçantes, et Gareth Taylor, qui aurait facilement remporté les suffrages si le directeur de campagne de Mr Fudge n'avait pas "accidentellement" déclaré en public que Taylor était homosexuel.

Le peu d'élèves présents dans la Grande Salle n'entendirent pas tout mais les plus proches en saisirent facilement le contenu. Ombrage était devenue rouge de fureur et tremblait.

-Vous aurez tous les deux une semaine de retenu, à partir de demain soir. Huit heures, dans mon bureau, Mr Nott. Et neuf heures, Miss Greengrass.

Ombrage tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle.

-Wilkerson s'est vraiment désistée à cause de menaces ? Demanda Théodore en se resservant d'eau.

-Aucune idée, répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules. C'était juste un entraînement à l'argumentation improvisée.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se déroula comme ceux de la semaine précédente.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils continuent à nous coller trois heures d'histoire alors que de toutes façons on apprendra autant que si on n'avait pas de cours _du tout_ ! Pesta Daphné en laissant tomber son sac sur sa table.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et ouvrit sèchement la fermeture éclair de son sac.

-Et en plus on va devoir se coltiner l'autre crapaud à un moment ou un autre !

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la Loi de l'emmerdement maximum ! Répliqua une voix amusée. Une crotte de chien sous un tas de feuille, il peut exister les théorèmes de probabilité mathématique les plus complexes, les thèses physiques les plus élaborés ou les axiomes les plus évidents de la malchance humaine, tu marcheras quand même dans la crotte !

Daphné se retourna et croisa le regard vert bouteille d'une très jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Jamie était dans le couloir.

-Jamie ! S'exclama Daphné, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis le petit-déjeuner de la veille.

La Serpentard se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de sa petite amie. Jamie répondit avec passion au baiser mais elles furent interrompues par une voix sèche :

-Miss Greengrass et Miss Collins, à l'avenir vous serez bien aimable de supprimer vos marques d'affection publiques au profit d'un meilleur travail en métamorphose.

Daphné et Jamie se décollèrent et se trouvèrent à un mètre du professeur McGonagall.

-On ne prouve jamais assez son affection, répondit Jamie en remettant correctement son sac sur son épaule droite. Si je ne l'embrasse pas maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Daphné par la taille, je le regretterai peut-être quand je n'aurai plus la possibilité de le faire.

Le professeur McGonagall fixait Jamie d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et continua son chemin.

Daphné embrassa une dernière fois Jamie et entra en cours d'histoire.

Le double cours de potions se déroula calmement. Snape rendit les devoirs sur la pierre de lune. Théodore obtenu un A et Daphné un P.

-J'attendais un peu plus, Miss Greengrass ! Murmura Snape en lui donnant sa feuille.

-Intéressant, commenta Théodore quand ils sortirent de la salle au bout de deux longues heures. Je crois que je n'ai jamais pu admiré une note inférieure à la mienne sur ta copie. Quelle jouissance…

Il se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête et arriva en arithmancie.

-Bonjour à tous ! Salua le professeur Vector en s'asseyant. J'ai corrigé vos devoirs et je dois dire que je suis assez déçue par vos notes.

Le regard grave, elle scruta les élèves. Hermione Granger s'agitait, l'appréhension commençant à faire son effet.

-Je félicite évidemment Miss Granger pour son Optimal habituel, et Miss Greengrass pour son Efforts Exceptionnels.

Imperturbable, Daphné ignora les regards insistants de Granger qui voulait installer de la complicité. Théodore récolta un Piètre qui lui valu un commentaire désobligeant du professeur Vector.

-J'espère que vous vous rattraperez sur la correction, Nott ce n'est vraiment pas terrible.

-Naturellement ! Fit Théodore avec un sourire hypocrite.

À côté de lui, Daphné lui jeta un regard narquois.

-Alors ?

-Alors t'as intérêt à bien te cacher quand tu seras avec Jamie cette nuit. Rusard risque d'être très informé pour cette petite Saint-Valentin improvisée…

Daphné plissa les yeux.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-Et comment que j'vais l'faire, tiens ! Répliqua Théodore avec suffisance. Je ne suis pas un de ces pitoyables Poufsouffle qui se dégonflent au dernier moment, dit-il avec dédain.

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit à copier la correction que Granger dictait. Daphné le regardait, une lueur calculatrice dans ses prunelles.

-Et puis ça te donnera l'occasion de t'entraîner pour l'argumentation improvisée quand tu te retrouveras face à Rusard ou McGonagall, ajouta Théodore. Ou pire : face à Ombrage...

Le soir même, Théodore trouva un petit Gryffondor perdu de première année. Gentiment, Théodore s'en approcha et lui demanda doucement son nom.

-Colley, répondit le petit avec une moue déconfite.

-Et ton prénom ?

-Alfred.

-Alfred ? Répéta Théodore. Tu as un prénom d'écrivain, fit-il en souriant. Tu es à Gryffondor ?

-Oui, en première année, ajouta Alfred.

-Tu devais aller où, là ?

-Dans ma salle commune, répondit le petit.

Théodore se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller lui-même prévenir Rusard que sa meilleure amie allait enfreindre une règle…

-Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-il.

Alfred hocha frénétiquement la tête, voulant rentrer à son dortoir.

Théodore s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Alfred et se mit à lui parler en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rusard sortit de son bureau et trouva un petit Gryffondor pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Marmonna-t-il en s'approchant du marmot.

-Je suis perdu ! S'exclama le petit à travers ses larmes exagérées.

-Comment ça perdu ?

-Je trouvais pas mon chemin pour rentrer à la salle commune alors j'ai demandé à une fille de me montrer le chemin, mais elle m'a emmené ici en me disant qu'elle devait se dépêcher parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie dans une heure, débita Alfred en sanglotant.

Les pupilles de Rusard se rétrécirent.

-Qui c'était cette fille ?

-Une grande fille blonde avec un uniforme de Serpentard.

-Hmm… Fit Rusard avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le concierge raccompagna Alfred à la tour de Gryffondor et alla se poster devant une horloge pour surveiller l'heure. Pas très loin, Théodore attendait le première année.

-Alors ?

-Parfait, fit Alfred avec un sourire.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Mais c'est pas ton amie, Greengrass ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu auras passé quatre ans avec une fille qui saisit la moindre occasion pour se foutre de ta gueule, répondit Théodore en tapotant l'épaule d'Alfred dans un geste paternel.

Alfred haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa salle commune. Théodore repartit vers les cachots en sifflotant, fier de lui.


End file.
